A Drug to an Addiction
by Gazing Fire Within My Eyes
Summary: This is a twist of Sleeping beauty where Draco poison himself to sleep after his secret was reveled. Harry ends up having to save him before Draco dies but how can he? Will he wake up the sleeping Slytherin Prince? What is the secret? Contain: Yuri & Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**A Drug to an Addiction**_

* * *

A little twist of Sleeping Beauty into a romance between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Draco, crushing on Harry poisons himself to sleep to avoid the hurt of not being accepted by Harry. And Harry being lost to the normal society that he imagine that he lived in.

* * *

Harry was walking in the library trying to relieve a few stress that was bothering him for a while. The boy kept staring upon the blond hair, the evil smirk.

Draco looked up when he felt eyes on him. His smirk transformed into a frown when his eyes fell on the Golden Boy. He looked around as he noticed that this table was the only empty table left.

Harry pulled out a chair but did not sat down. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked. "Never thought I'll see you here."

Draco scowled and crossed his arm across his chest. "It's a library, Potter. Even you should know that." He pointed at his books, a large potions tome. "I'm doing some extra studying." He shook his head and wondered why he was telling him this. "And you, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow then shrug. "Trying to get my mind off things." he said. He looked over the books again and sat down. "Why do you need extra study?"

Draco felt he should comment on the fact that the Slytherin Prince and Golden Boy were both sitting in the library table. "You, the Golden Boy? Have problems? I highly doubt it. And as for my study, I don't need them, Potter. I just enjoy Potions for the mere fact that it calms me down."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Not everyone is perfect." he said. "My life isn't." he sank back in his seat. "I've never seen you calm. Temper all the time."

Draco shrugged. "Always getting attention, always getting out of trouble, spoiled by the Headmaster, the Minister of Magic and any other adult that crosses your way. I think that qualifies as perfect. But I suppose that you don't like that. How do I know? I don't. I just assume. And how do you know that I'm not calm." Draco at this point started glaring at him. "If you take the time to observe me, Potter, then you would see that at the times I make potions, I am at my calmest."

Harry sat up in his chair and glare back. "Have you ever seen anyone die in front of you? Don't you ever worry of hurting the one you care? I hate it when people keep secrets from me. I never wanted to be in a war." he said.

His scowl came back as he sat forward as well. "Yes, Harry, I have! My father is a ruthless man who kills on instinct and for fun. I worry for my mother everyday! And keeping things secret is sometimes a good thing, believe it or not. You don't know how many times I wish that half of my life with my father was kept in secret. It's not only you in this war, Harry it's all of us!"

Harry stood up and the chair almost fell as he move. "It's like you to keep secrets. Your father is a death eater! Of course he would kill for fun. If you wish your life to keep in secret then I wish I had my parents." he said near shout. "Least you have parents."

Draco stood up as well. "I'd give anything to get rid of my father. HE is the Death Eater, not me! Don't put me in the same class as that Bastard! And as for your parents, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY, OKAY! You out of everyone deserves it less, but I am sorry."

Harry looked down and folded his arm. "The only reason I judge is because your father is cruel as he looks and he had hurt a lot of the people I care. Your mother's sister killed the only relative I had! Sirius Black was the only person that understood me and now I feel like I got no one." he said. "I don't care how sorry you are. Seeing how we're become. I can't trust you by the least of your hatred."

Draco fisted his hands until the knuckles turned white. It took what little will power he had left not to hit the boy in front of him. They were already making a huge commotion, and they didn't need a fist fight to make Madam Pince (is that the librarian's name?) quicken her step. "How many times do I have to repeat that I KNOW my Father is a vile and evil creature? I hate him almost as much as you do, Harry, and I don't need everyone reminding me every little while. And as for my mother, don't put her in the same class as her sister. My mother is an innocent in this entire ordeal. She's never hurt anyone, and only does what they tell her to do for fear of my life!" Draco took deep breaths and closed his eyes. He had to calm down, he had to remain in control of himself. He sat down and placed his arms on the desk, not looking at Harry. "I heard about your godfather . . . he was a cousin of mine. I never met him, so I don't know what to say. But I can guess that it must have really hurt to have your last family member taken away. I won't say sorry, because you get madder when I do, but I will say that you have my compassion in the matter."

Harry took a few deep breath then exhale trying to stay as calm as how Draco is but feels like he is letting his anger out on him. "Seems like I have just proven how imperfect I am." he said trying to make his voice as calm as it could. He move the chair that he almost dropped and sat down. "I wouldn't speak of your father if you stop claiming that I get attention." he requested. "I know your mother has never done anything what's so ever but I have every right to be at least defensive since I, or you, can't really have a normal life."

Draco did not look up from his position, and just nodded his head. He did not know why he felt so meek all of a sudden, but he couldn't look at Harry. "Guess life screwed us over big time, huh?"

Harry gave a small chuckle and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah..." he said. "I'm surprised how we're not getting a it like we usually do. Beside that we had an argument right now." he said it while staring at him.

Draco felt himself blush, and also felt like kicking himself for acting so girly. He wasn't supposed to act this way. He was supposed to be the cool one here. He sighed, still keeping his face down, now to hide his blush behind his curtain of hair more than anything else. "Yeah, it is kinda weird. We're usually having fist fights by now." He said as he fiddled with the page of his book.

Harry watched him for a while then he turn away as he folded his arm. "Things are just getting old." he mumbled. "Truthfully saying, I'm tried of us fighting."

Draco turned the page of his book and pretended to stare at the contents. "Quite. And I think the teachers are getting tired of our childish quarrels as well," he shrugged and chanced a quick glance at Harry, looking back down at his book quickly. "Quite frankly, I can't find anymore excuses to fight with you anymore."

"Now, we're being childish?" he asked giving a small smirk. "And what excuse are you talking about? I never expect you to want to see me."

Draco looked up with a small challenging smirk. "Very childish. And I meant as in I can't find a reason to fight you anymore. There's no point in doing it. And I would never readily admit to wanting to see you Potter. It's not the Slytherin thing to do."

Harry rolled his eye. "Do you always follow somebody's way?" he said. "And whenever we have a fight. Your the one that usually starts it." he said pointing at him.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest and wondering why all of a sudden his confidence was back. "It's not somebody else's way. It's my way as well. But you're right, I am the one who starts them. But only because everyone pushes me into it. We're expected to fight, Harry. We're Fire and Ice, complete opposites, and everyone would shit themselves if they saw us having a proper conversation like right now."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Just like me being Gryffindor and you Slytherin." he said. "And yeah I guess your right with the whole pushing thing. Hermione sure got something against you as well."

Draco shrugged one of his shoulders in an 'I-already-knew-that' kinda way. "It's understandable, what with me calling her mud-blood and all those other foul names. Don't tell her I told you this though. I really do respect the girl. I mean, to think that she almost beat me for top of the class this year. We've been having that whole 1st place/ 2nd place battle since the beginning. She's really quite amazing."

Harry stared at him in shock with the words he said. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" he asked. "Well, Hermione just loves to study. Sometimes she scares us. Me and Ron." he said grabbing one of Draco's books and looked through it.

"I know, it's incredible to believe, right? But like I said before, Harry. I was raised to be a perfect little pure-blood death eater. The life my father lived. So I have to hide behind the Slytherin mask most of the time. And for the record, Weaselby is an amazing Wizard's Chess player. I've never seen anyone who played so well," he said with a small chuckle. "Well, studying is a nice hobby. It helps you relax from the stresses of life. Of course, flying works too."

Harry almost dropped the book and turn suddenly at him. He had never heard Draco speak in such way that he wondered on who the blond teen in front of him truly is. "Sadly my mask is this scar. But I've gotten use to life with the danger or what ever sort of trouble I get into." he said setting the book aside. "Yeah, Ron sure has gotten good with wizard chess. And I agree that flying sure help with some stress." He glanced at Draco and looked at him more widely then he normal do. He also began to wonder on how easily they have spoken to each other.

Draco nodded and settled himself more comfortably in his chair. He could get used to these types of conversations, with just the two of them to talk comfortably. " It must be really hard to try and live up to the reputation of "The Savior of the Wizard Community", mustn't it? I can only hope you get out of this without too much injury." Draco closed the book before him. "Flying is truly a wonderful way to clear your mind. Nothing but instincts and exhilaration. You don't have to think while you're up in the air, you just have to feel."

For once Harry smile. "That is very true. When it comes to flying, for me, I just try my best." he said. "...'Savior of the Wizard Community'....'The Choosen One'...." he said thinking after a while. "Truthfully saying, I try not to think of that. That type of reputation sure can control your life and its terrible reminded of it." he said looking at him.

Draco furrowed his brows. How much had this boy gone through? "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Its okay. I get reminded of it sometimes so I should get use to it." he said then turn to him.

Draco blinked several times, his eyes widening slightly. "Did . . . did you know that your eyes look fantastic when you're not wearing your glasses?" asked Draco, astonished.

Harry laughed, "If I can see clearly I wouldn't wear them all the time but thank you..." he said putting them back on. "Am I being a distraction to your studies?"  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't tried to fix them? Magically, of course." Then he smiled. "And no, you're not distracting me from my studies. I can check these out later on anyway, if I want."

Harry stared at him thinking. "I don't think I would. A lot of people say that I look like my dad." he said. "And I know that I could afford to pay for it... I just never thought about it."

Draco smiled (SMILED, not smirked). "You should consider it. And I hear it's completely safe, and inexpensive. And to tell you the truth, I've never seen your Dad. Or your Mum. All I hear is what people tell me, and that's about it."

Harry smile, "Yeah I haven't either but I got some picture's of them." he said. "And I'll think about the eye thing."

"Oh really? Well that's good. At least you won't go around not knowing how they looked. And glad you considered the eyes thing." Said Draco with an anime smile.

Harry smiled. "So, we're getting off of school in a few days...Are you going to do anything?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and reached up to move his hair out of his eyes. It was longer now, reaching just below his ear, and he didn't gel it back anymore. "I don't really know, but I'm not going back home, that's for sure. I think I'll stay here and fly around the pitch and read here and stuff. You?"

Harry could already see the difference with Draco; like his hair. "Well, I have to go back to the Dusley which I really don't. Or find a way to go with Ron and stay with his family." he said. "I sure you're going to have a better time here then I would if I can't go with Ron."

"The muggles? What's so bad about them, I thought you liked muggles," asked Draco with a confused frown.

"I do like muggles its just since the day I've been put in that house...I was more treated as a slave then a relative." he said. "Last time they had me locked up in my room for days and they barely even feed me."

Draco knew that he looked like a gapping fish but it didn't matter. A slave?! How dare they?! Those muggles were gonna pay. "What? That's terrible! How the hell can Dumbledore let that happen?!"

Harry gave a small smile. "Well, its simple like we talked about earlier. Dumbledore didn't want my head to be full of fame with the whole war when my parents died." he said then looked at him. "He was just trying to protect me and I know that it doesn't seem like it but he is."

Draco felt like scoffing big time. Protecting him? Sure, he might have needed the blood protection, but weren't there spells? Weren't there ways to prevent the Muggles to harm Harry? Draco shrugged again, frustrated at the treatment of the boy in front of him. "Whatever you say Harry."

He gave a small smirk. "Like I said it may not sound like it but I've gotten use to it." he said with a shrug. "Least I'm finally 17 to leave soon after school is over."

Draco let a small smile take over his features. "Ah, yes. The age of adulthood. We're finally able to do as we wish and live our own lives." He stretched, raising his arms high above his head and arching his back in pure pleasure. It felt good to stretch after sitting for so long. He pulled down his shirt, which had risen with his movements, and looked over at Harry. "So that means that you don't have to go back to the Muggles, right? Since Blood-Protection spells end when the one being protected turns 17, right?"

Harry watched him when his shirt rise then looked back to Draco's face. "Yeah. I'm planning on moving out of that place. I've been wanting to since forever." he said. "The only problem is where."

Draco reached down and pulled his school sweater over his head, leaving him in his white school shirt. He fixed his hair from when his sweater brushed against his shirt and shrugged. "Well, it depends on whether you wanna stay in the Wizarding world or in the Muggle world.

Harry watched him and he bit his lips then glance away. "That is what the problem is... I do have a place to stay but it only gives too much memory. I'm not even sure if I can go back to it as a place to live." he said. "Beside its old and been empty for a long time."

"You mean the House of Black? I heard that you had inherited it from Black, but I thought it was just a rumor. My mom said she felt the shifting of magic as the owner was changed. I guess it was true then," he said with a huge grin. "But whether you want to remain there is entirely your choice. It would mean something to Sirius if you did, but you have the option of choosing your own house, of course."

Harry laughed and smiled, "Yeah its true. And Sirius never liked that house. He has run away from there when he was young and he had no choose but to stay there when he was alive." he said. "I would stay for him but you have to see it to change your mind on that."

"What, is it that run down? Or are there too many Dark Artifacts there? I would suppose there were, the Black family was one of the darkest Wizarding families. But I'm sure it's nothing a little cleaning couldn't take care of," he said with a shrug. "And everyone has to face their past sometime, even we do."

He laughed, "Yeah there's a few Dark Artifacts like a bugger that shape shifted to dead people, a nosy house-elf, and a screaming dead women. And the clean would last past our last time." he said. "But I guess your right. Since I got no where else to live... I might as well waste my life cleaning then."

Draco raised his left eyebrow. "How long did it take to clean? Did you guys use magic? There are loads of handy spells that can get rid of almost everything. A Boggart? That sucks. But I'm sure that with the proper spells and magic supplies it should only be a matter of days until the house is cleaned up."

"We've used spells and those creatures are really dangerous for use to kill alone." he said. "If you see that house now then you'll understand. Beside no one has stepped in that house in over twenty years so its been dusty for too long."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest in a cocky manner. "That's because that house hasn't seen the likes of Draco Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and look at Draco with a different eye now. "Maybe but than again that house may not be suited for a Draco Malfoy." he said.

Draco grinned. "And what do you think? I'm half Black, you know. I thrive in homes filled with Dark Magic."

Harry smiled and sat back in his seat getting himself comfortable again which took him a bit of a surprise at what's going on still. "Well than its a deal. You have to come see the place to prove your Black." he said.

Draco unfolded his arms and smirked, stretching his hand over to shake Harry's. "A deal it is then."

Harry shook hands with him and smile, "Deal." he said than sat back and try to think of something to talk about. "So are you captain again?" he ask.

Draco ignored the tingles he felt going up his arms and sat back as well. "Yea, I'm the Captain again. We're going to be holding auditions soon. Hopefully we get better players this time."

Harry nodded, "Same here maybe... we might as well get the same people again but since many of use aren't coming back next year we're going to need to train new people." he said.

Draco groaned. "I hate training new recruits. Most of them have no talent whatsoever. I swear, some 1st years are better at Quidditch than older years."

He nodded and said. "Yes it is, but least you'll know how well you'll leave your team behind." he ponder on this and remembered his first day being with a team. "It'll be different..."

Draco looked at Harry with a thoughtful look, then tried to remember his first time on a Quidditch field. Despite his Father's mad desire to have his son defeat Harry Potter, Draco had actually been very excited to stand on the field. The feel of the wind on his face and the ground miles below his feet was like no other. He would never forget that feeling of relaxation. "I know what you mean...."

Harry nodded still remembering than folding his arm on the table and rest his chin.

"Sadly Cho won't be playing here anymore." he said.

Draco's misty grey eyes darkened at the mention of the Asian girl, but he hoped to hide his distaste by closing his book and stacking his materials neatly. "She's a year older than us, is she not?"

"Yes, she is." he said turning his eyes at him and noticed a little harden expression. "She was a very good player. Maybe surpassing Ron." he said staying in the same position.

Draco scoffed, but swallowed his words shortly after. It wouldn't do to insult the Weaselby right now. He and Harry where having such a good conversation. Instead, he said, "Yes, it truly is a shame that she couldn't be here another year." Talking about her seemed to piss him off more, for reasons he'd rather not touch on.

Harry nodded, "Yeah it is. Least I'll know that Ginny can keep things going great." he said not looking at Draco as he thinks from a distant. "How is it with you and Pansy?"

"Lost my virginity? I very well imagine you haven't, so one of us had to, right Harry? ", said Draco with a grin. "Joking, just joking. But to answer your assumption, yes, Pansy and I have done the deed.

Harry glared at him and sit up in his seat and folded his arm, "Well knowing you, I shouldn't be surprise." he said. "Especially, if it's Pansy. That girl sure tries her best to just be with you."

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. So he just shook off the comment and asked a question of his own. "So Harry? Have any significant other hidden in the school that we don't know about?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager to know the answer.

Harry looked at him and shrug, "I could say yes but I'd rather not say." he replied. "But there could be something between me and Ginny again."

Draco once again resisted the urge to strangle something but smiled politely. "Oh, well that's nice. We can start making bets again on how your children will turn out."

He rolled his eyes, "What do you mean by that?" Harry said turning back to him again, confused.

Draco gave him one of his sexy grins. "Nothing. We're just wondering if you'll have 10 or if they'll all come out with red hair. So far, the numbers are winning."

Harry mouth dropped than recover quickly. "Draco that is none of your business. That's like saying would you have kids that is more likely going to be death eaters or would they all end up being Slytherin." he said.

Draco grinned again. "As long as they look like me, I have no complaints." His eyes danced with mirth and he couldn't get his "you-totally-want-to-shag-me" grin off his face.

Harry continues to glare at him and said. "It'll be a shame if they did." he stared at Draco.

Draco watched Harry stand up with a slight frown. "Hm. . . I never considered a Gryffindor a coward. Why are you running away, Potter?"

Harry turned around and held his hand in a fist. "A coward? Since when have I ever ran away from something Malfoy?" He said between his teeth and glare at the blonde.

"What's going on here?" Ron said looking at his friend and his enemy. "Need any help?"

Draco suppressed a growl at the arrival of his not so favorite red-head. "Sure, Weasel. You can help him by leaving."

Hermione walked forward and stood between the boys. "All right you three. Clam down, this is not the place to have a fight. You're lucky the librarian had to step out, or you'd all be kicked out of here already." she looked between all of them, then at the table Draco had been seated at. "Oh, you have the Advanced Mideval Potions guide."

Harry turn to Hermione than rolled his eyes, "We can't get in any trouble, Hermione." he said. "I was already leaving."

Ron continued to stare at Draco, "It shouldn't take long. Its two of us against him." he said.

Hermione turned to her boyfriend and best friend. "Oh stop it you two. Ronald, don't you dare start anything in this place!"

Draco scoffed and picked up his sweater, cloak and books. "Here Granger, I've already tried all of these potions, you can have it," he said, handing Hermione the book she had been looking at. "I'll leave you Gryffindors to yourselves."

Harry turned to watch Draco leave as he continued to glare yet he wasn't fuming any more.

Ron turn to her and raise an eyebrow when Draco gave her the books. "Don't you open that book. He could of jinx it." he said taking it away from her.

Draco managed to hear the end of Ron's sentence and he had to roll his eyes. That Weaselby needed a new hobby. He walked out of the library and down the hall toward the dungeons.

* * *

Author:

So this is a roleplay between me and my best friend when we started in gaiaonline. It all began in our messanging than moved to our messangers so as I continued on posting you'll not notice a difference but trust me it will be getting good. And see why Draco would poision himself. Now here is the cover I made for the story and more pictures would be add later on with some things for you to enjoy reading....like some yuri and some yaoi...

P.S these links in the bottom are Photobucket. I noticed that it wasn't showing so just type: photobucket and the dot than the slash and well u got the idea.

Main cover picture-

www[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/j297/Gwen_

and there are my other covers but just couldn't beat the first:

www[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/j297/Gwen_34/Harry%20and%

www[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/j297/Gwen_34/Harry%20and%


	2. Chapter 2

**A Drug To An Addiction** _- Chapter 2_

* * *

_Author: Well, here is the chapter 2 the continues of the first part. As i said in the end of my authors note that the writing is going to be different. It was in my messenger when me and my friend wrote this so it'll jump from one scene to another but you can still understand it. Have fun reading it and review!!_

_P.S thanks to those that do/did review!!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the book back from Ron. "Honestly, Ronald. You need to have more faith in people. It's not jinxed," she said tartly, opening the book for emphasis. She looked down at the page and spotted a piece of parchment. She recognized Draco's writing and raised an eyebrow at the little notes scribbled there. Oh, well this was interesting.

Ron look at down at the book, "What? What is it? A deadly spell?" he asked trying to see what she saw.

Harry gave a sigh and turn to them. "Let's head to the dorm?" he asked, not caring about the book.

Hermione snapped the book shut. "That's none of your business, Ron." She'd have to keep this note secret from her over-compulsive boyfriend. "And I agree with Harry. I think we should go to the dorm. As soon as I check this book out." And with that, she made her way over to the counter.

Draco managed to get to his common room without much trouble. But Pansy had caught him on the way over. It was hell for Draco to try and evade her all the time.

"Ah, Draco. There you are, mate. You just missed it. Abel and Maxwell just brought in some firewhiskey," said Blaise from his spot on the couch.

Harry nodded and started heading out with his two friends on his right. "How did you find me?" he ask.

Ron shrugged as he followed and wrapped his arm around Hermione. "We kind of figured that you'll be here." he said while his other hand tries to open the book.

Hermione slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Ronald Weasley."

Draco smirked at his best friend. "No thank you, Blaise. Last time I got drunk with you in the same room, I woke up with half my clothes gone."

Blaise grinned and followed Draco to his room. The Slytherin boy had a room of his own since he was [what's that thing called? the ppl who boss everyone else around in their house?]. "Oh, but you weren't complaining when I left all those hickeys on you."

"What I'm only looking." he said rubbing his hand and turn to Harry. "So what happened in there?"

Harry gave a sigh as he saw the large painting. "Nothing. Just the same as usual. Hey, is Ginny still up?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she was in the common room when we left for the library. I'm sure she's still there."

Draco blushed and opened the door to his private room. "I was drunk, what did you want me to say?" He walked over to the bed and dumped his things onto the mattress. He tensed when he felt arms go around his waist and plaint hands roam his chest. He could feel Blaise's breath on the nape of his neck.

"C'mon, Dray. You know you liked the experience. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have found my self in your bed many times after that," he said with a sexy tone he knew Draco couldn't resist. For some reason, it reminded Dray of the Potter boy.

Draco blushed even more and pushed away from Blaise. "Look, Blaise. You're my best mate, and I tell you everything. But I don't appreciate you taking advantage of the fact that I fancy Harry for you to have your way with me."

Blaise smiled and walked over to sit on the bed. "Dray, you know I would never do anything you didn't want me to. But you hadn't complained any other time, how was I supposed to know you didn't want it?"

The blond walked over to the fireplace and sighed. "I hadn't said anything before, because I did want it. I needed the comfort. But now . . . .now I'd feel dirty if I took you up on your offer."

Harry said the password to let all three Gryffindor in and made they're way to the common room and Harry scan for Ginny than saw her sitting and made his way towards her. "Hey there Ginny." he said.

Ginny turned hearing and smiled as she hugged him, "Hi, there." she said giving him a kiss. "Where were you?"

"Just in the library. What have you been up to?" he asked hoping she can get his mind off Draco.

"So, Hermione.....Want to go somewhere alone?" Ron asked turning to her when he notice that his best friend was distracted.

Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "We can go anywhere you like as soon as I put this book in my room." And with that, the Gryffindor Prefect skipped to her room, leaving her boyfriend in the wake.

Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of the book than smiled as he followed to her private room and enter before locking to door. "How about we go here, Herm?" he ask.

Ginny nodded as she took Harry's hand, "So are you coming to visit during the winter?" she ask. "You haven't answered our invite. You know that your always welcomed."

Harry gave a sigh and nodded, "Yes I know. But...I'm just not sure. Let me think about it and I'll tell you." he said.

Hermione smiled and walked over to her trunk, dropping the book in then sealing the trunk with a very powerful locking charm. "Very good Ron. No one would think of barging into this room," she said, walking over to her boyfriend and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Sure Harry, just remember that you only have one week left," she said with a smile, leaning into him with batting eyelashes.

Ron wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back deep as he moved a bit to the wall. He placed his on her cheek to fell her soft skin.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah...I know..." he said than turned away slightly. "Are you going to do something for Christmas?"

Hermione let out a soft sigh and she let her hands sink into Ron's fire red hair. She tilted her head slightly and pressed herself flush against him.

Ginny sighed and snuggled into Harry's arm. "No, not particularly. We're gonna spend it with the family, so I'll be stuck at home all the time." Then she looked up at him with a small, suggestive smile. "But if you come, I'm sure we can find plenty of ways to entertain each other, eh, Harry?"

Ron started kissing her on the neck now and held her close as he moved his hands down her body. He moved around so that she was pressed against the walls and grained his body against her. "I love you, Hermione."

Harry turn to look at her and raise an eyebrow than gave her a small. "What brought you to this idea?" he ask.

Hermione quickly took off her school robes and let them fall to the ground, leaving her in her uniform. She wrapped one leg around his waist, closely followed by her other leg. "I love you too, Ron," she gasped as she started pulling at their clothes.

Ginny smiled seductively, and gave a slight shrug. "Oh, I listen in on Ron and Hermione occasionally. What do you think they're doing in her room right now?"

Ron helped take his rode off while held on to her while he carried her and at the same time, as well, was trying to take her clothes off.

Harry turned to the door and gave a light chuckle, "That I don't want to know." he said and pulled her close. "And what are you doing listening in on them?"

Hermione rolled her hips against the now familiar bulge digging into her inner thigh. Meanwhile, she was still trying to get them out of their clothes as soon as possible while still sucking on his neck.

Ginny giggled and snuggled closer into Harry. Take that, Cho Chang, she thought delightedly. "Well, I get very bored at night. And sometimes I just so happen to catch them. They're not very quiet you know."

Ron groan as he now started take the clothes off and was able to release her from her blouse and throw it on the floor. He started moving away from the wall and lay her on the bed as he than started taking pulling on her skirt.

Harry smiled and gave a small laugh, "No they're not." he said as he trace around her palm. "Well, I wouldn't mind spending the time with you in the winter if you don't mind." he turns to her.

Hermione felt the cool air meet her skin, and felt the sheets of her bed behind her. And it all just turned her on more. "Ron," she moaned out. "Hurry, I want you."

She felt goose bumps on her skin from Harry's touch. "Of course I don't mind, Harry. I'd love to spend more time with you." She kissed him briefly and smiled. "Oh Harry, you won't believe what I heard about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!"

He took off his pants and started kissing her lips passionately as he moved his hands along her and played along her breast that was covered by her bra.

Harry frown at his name, "What did you hear?" he ask, curious but didn't really want to know.

Hermione arched into his touch and felt shivers erupt up and down her back. She could also feel Ron's manhood pressing against her through his boxers. She reached down and yanked her skirt off, leaving both of them in only their underwear. She pushed him away slightly so that they could look each other in the eye. "Ron. . . I want you to have your way with me today," she said softly, spreading her arms above her head.

Ginny positively glowed with all the attention Harry was giving her. "Well, Lavender told me that some third years spotted some hickeys on Draco a couple of weeks ago, and everyone was absolutely dying to know who it was because everyone knows he broke up with that worthless Pansy girl. So Lavender decided to find out and recently heard that some Slytherin girls were talking, and Elias from Slytherin said that he caught Blaise coming out of Draco's room one night. And when Draco came out the morning after, he had a fresh batch of hickeys. So, in other words, Draco Malfoy is gay! Oh, you have no idea how devastated the girls were. But there is speculation that he might just be bisexual."

Ron groan as he nodded and pressed his aeration against her softly at first than picked up his pace softly. He moved his lips away from her chest to her chin than over her mouth as he also pressed his tongue to play with her. He quickens his pace as he felt Hermione press her nails against his skin and groan every time he went deeper.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he listened to this, "What?!" he said finally after a few minutes. "Are you positive about this?" He asked even thought he didn't want it to be true. He was just having a conversation with him and to find this out was way beyond from what he could imagine.

Hermione gasped and threw her head back, her mind reeling at all the sensations Ron was making her feel. She reached over to the other side of her bed with shaky fingers and took her wand, casting a silencing charm around the room. As soon as it was cast, she let herself moan and scream as much as she wanted. "Oh Merlin, Ron! Yes . . . yes, just like that."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yup, that's the truth. What's more shocking though is that the two hottest Slytherin boys are both into each other. Talk about heart breaking. And Lavender had it for Blaise, too. . . . poor girl."

Ron moved with her as he groan roughly and moved after than gripped her side as he moved deeper while he felt himself come but he wasn't done just yet. "Merlin...God Hermione..." he groan with each thrust her gave her.

Harry remains silent trying to take it all in yet it couldn't just it. He turn to Ginny as she beamed, "That's....That's very shocking Ginny." he finally said. "And everyone knows this now?"

Hermione felt Ron empty himself inside her and felt herself getting closer. He was still thrusting into her the way she loved it. Hard, fast and deep. "Mmmmmn, Ron. Baby, don't stop."

Ginny put her finger on her chin. "Hm . . . . no. Not many people know. Can you imagine how many girls would try to commit suicide if they knew?" she shook her head and pushed Harry to sit on an armchair, settling herself in his lap. "Just a select few know, but the ones who do are really depressed about it."

Ron continued to pleasure her as he waited as best he could for her. He moved as fast for her and took her hands in his to hold them over her head.

Harry blinked a few times and shock his head, "This is really surprising Ginny. I can't imagine how the girls would feel but it is sad for them I guess." he said. "I never knew that he was...."

She felt her end nearing and her moans and pants became more erratic. "Ron. . . Ron, I'm cl- I'm sooo close!" And with a final thrust, Hermione screamed Ron's name in pure ecstasy.

Ginny nodded. "Trust me, it was shocking for me too." Especially since I wanted to get into his pants, she thought with a pout.

Ron groans when she finally came than collapse next to her as he was breathing heavily. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly. "I love you Hermione." he whispered in her ear.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw her pout. "You didn't? You liked him?" he asked, curious yet a little angry at the idea.

Hermione snuggled into her boyfriend, happy and sated. "I love you too, Ron. So very much." She reached over and drew the sheets over both of them, settling herself against his chest.

Ginny blushed and looked around nervously. "What? Me, like Draco Malfoy? N-no way!" She smiled seductively at Harry and pressed herself against him like Hermione sometimes did to Ron. "Harry, please. Do you think someone like Draco Malfoy would interest me when I have someone like you?"

Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and kiss to top of her head. "Now rest." he said.

Harry continue at raise an eyebrow at her with a unconvinced expression. "I can't believe that you would have a crush on him. That worthless Slytherin!" he said.

Hermione nodded, already dozing off. But she had to admit that she felt really safe and comfortable.

Ginny frowned. "I do not like him! Harry, I love you! How could you doubt me!?" She sat up in his lap and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to push up her breasts a bit more.

Ron closed his eyes as he drifts off to sleep as well.

* * *

_Author: Yup... Well i'll try and post the next chapter up soon as I can. Maybe in a few weeks but review folks and maybe i'll update faster!_

_Oh yes I almost forgot. I enjoy leaving things for reads to enjoy going to or look at. So here is Tom Felton [AKA Draco Malfoy] sites if you are a big Tom Fan and fans. If you don't know this but he is a great singer!:_

_Twitter:_

www[dot]twitter[dot]com/TomFelton

_Twitpic:_

www[dot]twipic[dot]com/photos/tomfelton

_Tom Felton Offical Site:_

www[dot]tomfelton[dot]com/

Myspace Music Profile:

www[dot]myspace[dot]com/tomfelton3

Youtube profile:

www[dot]youtube[dot]com/user/feltbeats

_Our next sites given is going to be Danie Radcliffe._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** Hey guys! I kind of posted this chapter early, but I got nothing to do while I waited and got this fixed up and ready to post. SOOoo, please enjoy and next chapter will be posted up soon or within a month. Read and Review!_

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as he held her on his lap and gave a sigh as he look at her. "I love you too. But I didn't think some as beautiful as you would want someone so...." he couldn't describe the word so he left it be unsaid.

Ginny sighed in her head, relief flooding her entire body. Good, Harry fell for that. "Harry, let's just forget about Malfoy for right now, okay? Let's go down to the kitchens and get a snack, hm?"

Draco looked up at the top of his canopy bed and groaned. He felt horrible, and the arm flung around his naked waist wasn't making him feel any better. Stupid Zabini and his art of seduction."Blaise, wake up you troll!"

Blaise chuckled and drew Draco closer. "Now, don't tell me that you regret this. You were practically begging for it not five minutes ago."

Draco glared at Blaise. "Shut up and get dressed. We're going down for a snack, and you are the one who has to get it for me."

Blaise sighed and started to sit up. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Harry nodded seeing that his friends weren't coming out. He waited for her to get off of him than stood wrapping his arm around her and head outside. "What would you like to eat?" he ask.

"Hmmm....Something sweet and tasty." she said clinging to him and smiled up at him. "How about you?"

He gave her a smile, "Which ever you would like. But we'll see when we get there." he said as they go down the stairs.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's slow movements. "Blaise, for the love of Merlin, hurry up!"

Blaise smiled at the fully dressed Draco and couldn't help but look him over. Draco had done such a good job cleaning up, that you couldn't even tell that he had just been shagged. Well, only if you looked closely at his neck. Blaise had hidden a hickey just a little below Draco's ear. If he turned his head to the side, you could see it easily. "I'm coming, Dray-dear."

Draco rolled his eyes again and walked out the door, heading towards the exit of the Slytherin common room with Blaise close at his heels. The one thing Draco liked about having his dorm in the dungeons was that the kitchens were so much closer.

As they finally made it down the steps they made the turns to the kitchen and Ginny giggles as she still held on the Harry. "Oh, I'm so glad that we're together. I love you so much Harry." she said.

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss. "I love you too." he said as he pulled her close. "Hey, maybe I will go to your house for Christmas."

Blaise looked around and saw that the hallways were empty. Well, since it was already past dinner, almost all of the students had gone up to their respective common rooms. And since there was no one to interfere. . . .

Draco jumped a mile into the air when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Blaise!" he hissed under his breath, stopping completely. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

Blaise smiled and forced Draco to start walking again, his arms still around him. "Let up, Draco. There's no one around. Besides, I love having your body close to me. It makes me laugh to know that Potter is missing out on all of you."

Draco blushed profusely and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Blaise. Get a bloody life and stop teasing me."

Blaise chuckled and walked them around the corner where lo and behold, who would be coming up at the other side of the corridor. Blaise felt Draco stiffen instantly as he caught sight of the couple ahead of them. Potter and the Weaselette.

Ginny smiled and hugged him again. "Oh, thank you!" she said kissing him one more time even thought she knew she heard him say maybe.

Harry kissed her back when he suddenly heard someone not far. He pulled apart from the kiss and turn to see and was surprise to see Draco.

Draco felt like his heart suddenly dropped to his stomach, yet he couldn't get himself to look away from the horrible scene. Only Blaise's arms still around him prevented him from falling to his knees.

"Dray, hun, are you okay?" whispered Blaise into Draco's ear, extremely concerned for his best friend. He knew how much the Malfoy heir loved Harry Potter.

Draco turned his head slowly towards Blaise, unknowingly exposing the hickey below his ear to the hungry eyes of little miss gossip. "Don't let go Blaise, please?" he whispered back, knowing Blaise was his only support right now.

Ginny eyes widen as she saw something on his eyes and tried not to blush as well remember the little talk in the common room. "Are you two lost?" she asked as rude as she can.

Harry's arm tightens around Ginny's and he pushed her to continue walking. "Just leave them Ginny. I thought you were hungry." he said turning away from them.

"I am." she said smiling at him with the new information she got. "Remember what I told you... I love you."

Blaise glared at the Gryffindors and hugged the scarily quiet Slytherin to himself. "C'mon Dray. Let's go get you your snack." He walked over to the kitchen doors, which he noticed they were doing. "You want you fave, right? Honey and fresh fruit?"

Draco nodded absently, not wanting to look up.

Harry open the door for Ginny and took a seat on top of the counter top and shuddered as he saw the two boys entering. He took a deep breath taking a glance at them and turned away before feeling confuse on why Draco was looking down.

Ginny went to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries and put them next to Harry than grab, "You like strawberry's right?"

Harry gave her a smile and nodded, "Yes I do."

Blaise walked over to a long table with wooden benches and sat Draco down gently.

Draco's silence was really starting to scare him, and he glared over at Harry and the whore for making Draco like this. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared, dressed in a small laundry bag. "what can Mimo get you, master?" asked the elf, bowing down low. Draco found his heart to be in turmoil. What was Harry doing with that Weaselette?! Didn't he know his girlfriend was a whore? He had just seen her making out with Jacob Mascovitch last week in the hallway near the painting of the Elphaba the Wicked. He had approached Harry because he had thought that they had broken up. Obviously not. And what happened to Harry? They had been having such a good conversation in the Library earlier that evening. What had gone wrong? Why did he feel his heated glare on him now?

"A bowl of fresh fruit and a bowl of honey for Master Malfoy. To be eaten here, so don't take it to his room, understood?" said Blaise to the young elf. "Whatever the master says," said the elf, disappearing to get the desired things.

Ginny started eating the strawberries as she kept on eye on the two boys but keep as close to Harry. "How's your evening?" Ginny asked the two Slytherin.

Harry looked at her when he took a bite of the small fruit try to swallow it but he felt it stuck on his throat or was it just because of his presence?

Blaise looked up when the whore spoke up. He glared at her and was about to say something insulting, but he caught a glance of Draco and swallowed his words. Instead, he said, "Fine . . . . and yours?"

Draco glanced at Blaise and smiled gratefully at him, his eyes shining bright with gratitude.

Blaise's breath was taken away by how beautiful Draco looked at that moment. While he wasn't in love with his best friend, Blaise could definitely admire something of beauty. And Draco was always something to be admired.

Ginny smiled even thought she could see a edge to his expression. "Fine as well." she said taking Harry's hand.

Harry continued to stare at Draco but force himself to turn away and continue on eating as silent as he can.

There was a pop, and the elf that Blaise had ordered from came back. The female elf put down the things in front of Draco and bowed deeply. Then, with another pop, she was gone.

Blaise sat down next to Draco and took an apple slice from the bowl, dipped it in honey and nudged it against Draco's lips.

Draco blushed and stared incredulously at Blaise.

"Open up, love. It's my turn to spoil my beloved boyfriend," said Blaise with a smirk, getting closer to Draco and pulling him into his lap. Take that, Weaselette, he thought smugly. He knew how much she wanted Draco.

Ginny glared when she knew Harry wasn't looking and wrapped his arm around her arms around Harry's waste than grabbed a strawberry and raised up to Harry. "So Promise me about Christmas." she said loud enough for them to hear. _I can play this game too_.

Harry gave a small smile and said, "I told you maybe. I haven't decided just yet." he look at the strawberries and took a small bite. "Your lucky I like strawberries."

Draco felt his face heat up even more. "B-Boyfriend!?" he whispered harshly. "Blaise, since when have I been your bloody boyfriend!?"

Blaise looked over, satisfied that the Gryffindorks hadn't heard. "Since that floozy threw herself at your man," said Blaise in a whisper, managing to get Draco to eat the entire apple slice.

Ginny smiled up at him and giggles. "Well, I know how much you like strawberries." she said and took a bit from the same one she offered Harry.

Harry smiled glad that Ginny was distracting him and took another bite from a strawberry. "You're bribing me to go." he said. "You're a cheat."

Blaise looked over and saw Ginny sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye. Planning to eat him for Christmas, are we? He took Draco from his lap and sat him so that he was straddling him with one leg on either side. He pressed Draco flush against him and buried his face in Draco's neck. Take a look at what you can't have, you slut!

"BALISE!" yelled Draco, his face a charming red. He could feel his friend's hands roaming. "Blaise, where the hell do you think those hands are going?!"

Ginny turned to look than gasp as she saw them. "Oh my god." she whisper surprise yet was close to drooling.

Harry looked shocked at the spot where the two Slytherin at. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" he yelled as he got off the counter.

Draco glared at Harry. "ME!? I'm not bloody doing anything. It's HIS hands that are roaming!!!" he yelled, pointing down at the boy holding him.

Blaise looked up and rolled his yes. "What? Jealous, Potter?"

"Blaise!" yelled Draco indignantly.

Blaise smirked at Potter and chuckled. "Yes, that's it, isn't it Potter? You're just jealous that you can't do this," and with that, Blaise sunk his teeth into Draco's pulse point on his neck. This, the Slytherin knew, was the most sensitive part of Draco's body aside from his reproductive organs.

Draco tried to hold it, really he did. But when Blaise nibbled on the vein, he couldn't help but throw back his head and let out a long moan. He quickly covered his mouth and felt his face go up in flames. Oh. My. God. . . . he did not just do that in front of Harry Potter.

"Oh gosh…" Ginny said gripping on to her skirt and lean back against the counter but she tried to stay calm and took hold of Harry for balance but hope he took it as if she was scared.

Harry glared at them than pulled Ginny out of the kitchen. "Go get a bloody room." He said and tried his best not to glance back or remember that hideous groan from Draco.

Blaise chuckled and continued to nibble on the blonde's pale skin. "Don't know what you're missing, Potter!" he yelled after them. As soon as they were gone from the kitchen, he looked down at the dazed and aroused adult wizard in his arms. "Dray? Hun, you okay? You look like a devilishly sexy man came and ravished you," he said with a grin.

After Draco came down from 7th heaven and realized that those sinfully talented lips weren't on his neck anymore, he looked around and noticed that the Gryffindors were gone. But then again. . . .they had seen their little display. . . . "BLAISE! You bloody asshole!"

Ginny tried to take a few more glimpse from the kitchen but they were already to far to even look at the door. She gave a sigh and look up at Harry. "I told you it was true! And did you see that hicky?" she said.

Harry gave a sigh and tried to calm down. "I don't want to talk about this Ginny. That was very disgusting and I for sure would not want to seen think about what they were doing." He said.

Blaise laughed heartily and nipped at Draco's nose. "Calm down Dray. I guarantee you that Potter won't be able to take the image of you moaning out of his head for quite a while."

Draco blushed profusely and looked down at his untouched food. He sighed and decided to let the subject go. Usually, all of Blaise's plans always worked. He just hoped this one might. "Fine. . . .let's just finish this snack and go to our house."

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a sigh as she calmed down now than lean more against him. "Fine." She said than looked up and kiss him softly. "But that won't change your mind about _our_ time in Christmas, would it?"

Harry took a deep breath and stare down at her. "I still haven't decided….But to make you happy, it hasn't." he said.

While Draco didn't like being fed his food, he did like the feeling of being spoiled by a boyfriend, so he allowed Blaise to continue feeding him, even though there wasn't anyone to make jealous. Pretty soon, he finished all his fruit and Blaise let him get off his lap.

Blaise winced as he got up. His boner still hadn't come down, and having Draco in his lap hadn't helped. Well, he had bothered Dray enough, he supposed he would go find the bed of another Slytherin. Hm. . . . maybe a girl this time. "Well then, let's go to bed." he said, draping an arm around Draco.

Ginny beamed and kiss him deeply, "I love you." She said taking his hand. "I'm sure that this is would be something you won't regret. But please tell me when you decide."

Harry nodded and open the door for her after he said that password to the Fat Lady. "Okay….Its getting late. You should go to bed." He said as he looked around the empty common room.

Draco flopped himself on top of the bed, letting out a large sigh. Oh, how he wanted this day to end! And worst of all. . . .Harry was with that. . .sigh. He buried his face into his pillow and tried hard not to let himself become vulnerable. He would not cry, damit!

Blaise looked down at the random Slytherin girl he was thrusting in and out of. He was in her bed, with the curtains pulled around and a silencing charm placed on. He really didn't know who this girl was, but as long as both of them enjoyed it, then it was fine. He was really worried about Draco right now though. He just hoped his friend would hold up.

Ginny frown seeing that the night was about to end but she nodded and release her hand from his. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning and please, don't be in a bad mood in the morning. Its no fun when your really uptight." She said tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips.

Harry kiss her and nodded, "I'll try. But I don't want you to be alone with both of them or one of them." He said. "I mean it, Ginny."

She blinked and gasp. "What do you mean by that? You think I would cheat on you? They're gay! They wouldn't want a girl." She said.

Blaise was walking back from his little rendezvous and he stopped in front of Draco's door. He peered in and saw the boy already asleep under the covers. He smile and was glad that nothing really bad had happened to him. "Night Draco," he whispered, then made his way to his dorm with his own bed.

Draco had dreams filled with images of a very sexy Harry Potter, coming to have his way with him. Needles to say, it wasn't an entirely silent evening in the Malfoy boy's room.

Harry cross his arm and look at her, "You did say earlier that you had a crush on Draco. Did you have a crush on Blaise as well?" he ask.

Ginny gaped at him openly. "W-what!?" she was glad that there was no one around. "Harry! I told you that I DIDN'T have a crush on Malfoy! Why would I have one on Zabini!? And why are you calling him 'Draco'!?"

Harry tried to forget the last question and said, "You didn't have to say you did but you sure looked like you did when we talk about him before we left." he looked down at her.

Ginny fumed. _Damn. . . I thought I would have gotten away with that. Harry is usually so dense when it comes to these things_. "Harry, I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you're convinced, but I love you! And only you!" _Of course, Draco could probably get me a bigger house and more money, but you have more popularity, so I'm sure I'd be able to get away with more things if we got married._

Harry gave a sigh and dropped his arms as he looked around trying to find the words to say. "I love you too. But that was..." he sigh again and shook his head. "Its late we better go to bed."

Ginny was relieved that the subject was dropped. She nodded her head and hugged him. "Yeah, it's been a long day, and that thing in the kitchen could have drained anyone. We'll feel better in the morning, when we forget about it." She kissed him again and smiled. "Good Night, Harry!" _Good night to me too. I'll have certain sexy Slytherins to fantasize about when I get to bed._

Harry kiss her back, "Good night, Ginny." he said watching her leave than went to his side dorm and went to his bed then lay down.

* * *

_**Author**_:

I know that I was suppose to put daniel radclieffs link here but I realized that it doesn't fully show the sites links. I've explained it in the first chapter but incase you missed it… All you got to go is open a window explorer and put on the address: www[dot] blahblah-mainsite like myspsce[dot]com, than add the link that I have listed below.

**Daniel Radcliffe fact:**

Dan once again featured on Moviefone's list of 25 Under 25: Hollywood's Hottest Young Stars.

Daniel made it into the Guiness Book of World Records 2010 edition: _Radcliffe is the "Highest-Grossing _Actor_ of the Decade", raking in an average of $558 million per film._

His next non-Potter project is a biopic entitled 'The Journey Is the Destination,' in which he plays the late photojournalist Dan Eldon, who was killed in 1993 by a mob in Mogadishu.

Broadway Cares is hosting its annual fundraising auction to profit the Equity Fights Aids foundation, and some Equus related items are on the block this year: Equus poster signed by the original Broadway cast , Jeans worn and signed by Dan, along with an Equus poster autographed by the entire Broadway, companyEquus front of house sign signed by Dan and Richard Griffiths

The online pre-auction ends at 2:00PM EST on Saturday September 26 and will be followed by a silent auction and a live auction on Sunday September 27.

_**The sites:**_

**Dan's official site:**

http://www[dot]danradcliffe[dot]com/

**Dan's Official Myspace:**

http://www[dot]myspace[dot]com/danradcliffe

So it's claimed that Dan doesn't own a twitter because people made a protest that he does and Tom Felton even claimed that he's trying to get Dan a twitter. But it claims here that this is the real Dan ….so for short: Mayb**e Dan's Twitter**:

http://twitter[dot]com/Danielradcliffe

**Dan's Facebook:**

http://www[dot]facebook[dot]com/pages/Daniel-Radcliffe-Harry-Potter/15786972210

**Dan's Video's:**

http://www[dot]searchforvideo[dot]com/entertainment/actors/daniel-radcliffe/

_Next chapter I'm going to put up Emma Watson..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author**: Hey guys. Sorry it took my a while to post again. Been busy with school, but I will post again soon. Like I said, the next person to be is Emma Watson. You can jsut scroll down to see her sites. That girl has done a lot lately that its hard to figure out what she is up to now besides modeling. Anyways, I am going to do James and Oliver Phelps next. I hope you enjoy it and review!!

ps. I know that there is a lot of misspells or whatevers. There's no need to remind me. But this is just something for fun between me and my friend and I just wanted to share it with you all.

**_R&R_**

* * *

Draco was the first one up in the Slytherin house. He woke up that morning aroused and with images of Harry floating in his head. After a good wank and a shower, Draco was as refreshed as ever. He had almost forgotten about last night until he spotted the new hickey on his jugular vein. Oh that darned Blaise!

Blaise was still very asleep.

Hermione yawned and looked around her room. She felt Ron's naked form glued to hers and she smiled. He had stayed in her room again. How sweet. She turned to her side and kissed Ron, nudging him awake. "Ron. . . . sweetie, wake up."

Ron slowly woke up and turn to Hermione than smiled, "Morning, Herm." he said yawning and than reach up to kiss her. "Had a good sleep?" he winced.

Harry woke and noticed that he was still in the same clothes. He got up grabbing clean clothes and head to the shower. He remembered that he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

Ginny woke and smiled dreamily from her fantasy she created and got up to change than head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco was, once again, the first Slytherin in the Great Hall. He looked around and noticed very few people scattered around the hall. Even the teachers were scarce. He sighed and walked out again. Might as well do some minor patrolling to kill time until more people filled the hall.

Blaise had finally woken up, though it took him nearly forever to finally get showered and dressed. He stopped in the common room, where a 5th year winked at him and giggled with her friends. Hm . .. .maybe she was the girl from yesterday. . . .he couldn't remember.

Hermione smiled at Ron and nodded. "Very good, since I had such a wonderful bed partner." Then she looked at him concerned. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron looked under the covers and pulled a pen out. "I think I got stab by a pen...." he said and set it aside than turn back to her. "Sorry. Well, maybe we can do it again sometime soon." he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly.

Ginny entered the Great Hall seeing a few people in the Gryffindor table and gave a sigh when she didn't see Harry. She took a quick glance at the Slytherin and saw only Draco. She turned away and started heading to her table.

Harry got himself dressed and was making his way down the stars while looking around for Ron and Hermione. He entered the Great Hall looking around again than slowly made his way to the table and saw Ginny barely sitting down.

Draco was about to get up to start patrolling when he spotted the Weaselette. He suppressed a growl and stood, sure as hell that he had to leave the empty Slytherin table. As he started walking towards the double doors, he saw Harry enter and make his way towards the Weaselette. He cursed his luck and hurried to get out. The Golden Boy had already sat down and he was darting out the door.

Blaise walked into the Great Hall just to have Draco bump into him. He looked down at the shorter wizard and smiled. "Draco, honey! I haven't seen you in like forever!" announced Blaise, taking Draco's shocked form into his arms. "Not trying to run away from Potter, are you?" he whispered in his ear. He chuckled when he felt Draco tense. Thought so.

Hermione smiled poetically. "I'm sorry Ron, I usually write in bed." She kissed him back and sighed. "Mmmn, we definitely have to do this again sometime."

Ron smiled and held her close to him, "Well it doesn't have to be tonight...It can be later...or this afternoon…" he said smiling at her.

Ginny smiled when she saw Harry walking over to take a seat with next to her and she hoped that he would be calmed now. "Morning Harry." she said. "I missed you."

Harry smiled, "Morning. Slept well?" he asked as he pour himself a pumpkin juice that was in front of them.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked up at Blaise's warm brown eyes. "You're a jerk sometimes, do you know that?" he whispered harshly. He felt Blaise wrap his arm around his waist and lead him back into the Great Hall.

"I love you too, Hun. Now, how about we make a certain Gryffindor Golden Boy jealous?" he said, dragging his reluctant partner farther into the room.

Draco glared at him and frowned. "Blaise, the boy is straight and he has a girlfriend. Who the hell are you trying to fool?" Blaise just shrugged his comment off.

Hermione cast a time spell and noticed that they should be getting down to breakfast. "Well we can think about that later. We have to get down to breakfast right now. Oh, and I have night patrol today, so no funny business tonight."

Lavender looked up from chatting with Padma and Parvati and spotted the Slytherin heart-throbs enter the Great Hall. She gasped as she saw Blaise's arm around Draco. "OMG! Ginny! Ginny! Look over there! Look who just came in wrapped up in each other!"

Ron smiled and pulled her closer against him and started kissing her neck. "Aw, that's not far. I was hoping to get more of you tonight." he said.

Ginny turned to the direction her friend told her and gasped than turn to Lavender. "I can't believe it. And you won't believe this Lavender!" she giggles. "Me and Harry were at the kitchen and they two were there as well. And I swear they were making out in front of us. I was so surprise that the rumors are so true."

Harry turn to Ginny and nudged her to stay quiet and took a quick glance than look away. "You shouldn't be talking about that." he said to both of them but than regret for what he said because it wasn't like him to say.

Draco and Blaise finally arrived at the Slytherin table and Draco frowned at all the eyes on them. Aside from the fact that they had come in together, they were the only ones on the Slytherin side. Draco just ignored them all and ignored the way Blaise pressed against him and concentrated on the plate that appeared before him.

"I don't know, Dray. I'm getting kinda jealous at all the stares you are getting," said Blaise playfully. He lowered his head and nipped at Draco's earlobe. "You're mine and they shouldn't be gawking."

Hermione giggled and pushed Ron away softly. "I'll have none of that. C'mon, we should be downstairs already." And with that she got out of the bed and started picking up her clothes to get ready.

Lavender frowned and look over at Harry. He had no right to get into their business. If Ginny and her wanted to gossip, they had a right. So she ignored Harry and went right on talking with Ginny. "Oh, my! Really? They were making out in front of you?! Oh, you are sooo lucky! Have you any idea how many girls are saying that Draco and Blaise make the perfect couple?"

Ron chuckled as he watched her get dress than got up as he collect his things and got dress. "Just tell me when your ready than." he said as he try to think of some way to change her mind.

Ginny beamed at Lavender. "Oh I think so too. It looked and sound like Draco was enjoying it." she smiled. "I wonder how long they'll be together."

Harry shook his head and turned away giving a sigh hoping his friends would come soon. He started eating as he grew bored as he tried not to listen to they're gossip.

Draco tried to hide his chuckle. "My my. . . Blaise, you are certainly a work of art. Who knew someone could be so . . . you?"

Blaise grinned and tried not to be too cocky. "Well, it's a d art that took many years to perfect. Don't expect just anyone to act like me." To that, he just received a laugh and a quick kiss to the lips. He raised an eyebrow. Usually, Draco didn't like kissing. He said it was too intimate.

Hermione dressed quickly and was perfectly ready in a matter of minutes. "Okay, Ron. Time to go down." She reached for his hand and stared dragging him out of her room.

She nodded frantically. "We're hoping for quite a while. And it was sooo exciting because it was rumored that Draco had a crush on another boy too! We were wondering what Blaise would have done had he felt threatened!"

Ron laughed as he followed her out of the room and was surprise to see it empty. He followed her to the hallway than wrapped his arm around her shoulders and made they're way down.

Ginny smiled and looked around at all the people that were already entering. "Oh I wonder who it could be. Maybe it's someone from a different house...But I think they're going to be together for a long while." she smiled.

Harry rolled his eye as he ate and decided that it was best to remain silent but than he became curious at whom that other boy would be. He smiled as he thought it'll be funny if Draco was crushing on Neville.

"I've decided," said Draco after a few moments of silence. He sighed and started again, "I've decided to tell Harry Potter how I feel. . . . and then give up on him."

Blaise, who had been listening attentively, spit out his drink. He started coughing and hitting himself on the chest. Draco just raised an eye brow at him. "Are you mad!? Draco, why would you give up on him!?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry and smiled softly. "I just. . . .Don't want to keep getting hurt. I'll probably die in the in coming war anyway, so what will it matter. Like I'm going to survive anyway after I tell Father that I don't want to be a Death Eater."

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron, holding onto the arms around her. They quickly made their way to the Great Hall, where her eyes drifted over to Draco, and saw that he was being comforted by Blaise. She frowned softly to herself and shook her head mentally. _Poor Draco. . . how must he be feeling knowing Harry has a girlfriend?_

"Well. . . you didn't hear it from me but people where saying that it's someone from the Gryffindor house. Only, no one can figure out who it is!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and turn to the two girls, "Where did you hear that?" he asked.

Ginny turn to Harry and shrug, "I don't know." then she giggles. Let's hope it's not my ridiculous brother." she said. "What a lucky guy that person is." she whisper to Lavenders ear.

"Hey, I hear my name." Ron said coming to sit next to Harry. "What are you talking about me?"

Blaise frowned and shook his head. "I want to hear nothing about you dying, you hear me, Draco?" He wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to hear that I might lose my best friend."

Draco looked down at him with sad eyes but nodded. "Fine, I won't say more."

Hermione laughed and greeted her friends. "Oh, Ronald. Not the entire world revolves around you." She leaned in and whispered in his ear," Just mine."

Lavender turned to Harry then to Ginny, completely ignoring the couple that joined them. "Well, I heard it from some Hufflepuff girls, who heard it from some Slytherin girls, who overheard a drunk Blaise say it. But he wouldn't say who it was, just that he was from Gryffindor. Oh, but don't you think the girls would just about kill the poor guy in his sleep?" Then, she whispered to Ginny, "Oh but he is the luckiest person in the world!" she giggled.

Ginny giggles and whispered back, "Oh yes he is. How about we both try and figure out who this mysterious boy is?" she ask.

Harry turn to Ron, "Well, the news is that Draco and Blaise are dating and that Draco has a crush on a Gryffindor." he said. "Could be you Ron. We all see how he gets when you two get in a fight." he smiled.

Ron made a fake throw up and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Then that means the world has come to an end and Seamus finally made a spell go right." he said than laughed.

"Ronald, that's so mean! Seamus can make a spell go right once in a while!" she paused in her words. . . and blushed. "Okay. . . so nothing short of a miracle can make that boy do a spell correctly."

Lavender nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We definitely have to find out who this boy is. . . . hey, do you think seducing Blaise into telling us would help?" she said the last part in a whisper, so that Harry would not hear.

Ginny giggles against and lean more closer to her friend. "Hmm.....well after what happened last night Harry doesn't want me to be with none....But he said not alone...." she smiled. "How about tonight? Since Hermione is patrolling, I'm sure he's going to be with Ron and hopefully distracting Hermione as well."

Harry laughed and nudged Ron, "See, it could happen." he said than became a little serious as he than again wonder on who was this Gryffindor that Draco admire.

Ron face pale as he think of this bazaar miracle and shook it off. "It'll never happen. My eyes and heart is already taken. Beside I ain't no fag." he said as he started to put food in his plate.

Lavender shook her head and grinned. "Yeah, and I heard that Draco had to patrol tonight as well, so we have some time to try and seduce the words out of Blaise."

Hermione frowned at Ron and slapped his arm. "Ronald that is such a horrible word! And what in the world is wrong with being gay?"

Ginny smiled as she grew excite. "What a perfect night!" she said. "How about after dinner? I'm sure he would be in a better mood."

Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow as he watched this. "Hermione would you feel comfortable with that? Especially lesbians?" he asked.

Ron rubbed his arm and nodded, "Yeah, what about that? I'm sure that would be better than a gay." he said smiling than tried to remove it as he was looking at his girlfriend.

Lavender clapped her hands and had an evil look in her eye. "Oh, this is sure to be the best night in the world!"

Hermione glared at both Harry and Ron. "Are both of you stupid? What difference does ones sexual preferences make?! As long as people love each other, it doesn't matter!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "Saying something bad about gays or lesbians is the same thing as saying something bad about half-breeds and mud-bloods. They're people who didn't follow the "normal" order of things!"

Ginny smirked and wrapped her arms around Harry as she continued to look at Lavender. "I agree on that." she said.

Harry turned to Ginny and raise an eyebrow not sure she answered to what Hermione said and turn back to his friend. "Well its just very out of the ordinary Hermione. We just don't see that a lot here." he said.

Ron nod. "I agree, and I'm sorry if I upset you." he said taking her hand. "If that's how people love each other than fine. Whatever."

Pansy walked into the Great Hall with her group of friends. She wasn't really paying attention to them and looked around the hall. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Gryffindorks were chatting each other up as usual, Blaise was hanging off Draco, and all eyes were on them. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table, which was the table farthest from the Slytherin table. She spotted a flimsy blonde who was reading a book upside down and smiled. Luna Lovegood. . . . she was an interesting girl.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, allowing Ron to take her hand. She would be mad at him for a while to come, but she could never stay mad at her boyfriend forever. "You guys really need to get your heads out of your butts if you can't SEE all the same-sex relationships in this school."

Harry looked up at her as he continued to eat. "What do you mean? Who else are dating that are the same-sex?" he ask.

Ron smiled, "Neville and Seamus? No wonder that boy needs a miracle." he smiled.

Pansy walked over to sit on the other side of Draco and smiled at her childhood friend. "Draco, darling. You don't look too good this morning."

Draco glared at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Pansy, just go gawk at Loony."

She glared at him and punched his arm. "Don't call her that!"

Hermione nodded her head. "Seamus and Neville. Padma and Judy. Parvati and Trisha from Hufflepuff. Theodore Nott and Zachary Shilling, both from Slytherin. Then there are Jeffry and James in Ravenclaw. And Abel from Slytherin with Matthew from Hufflepuff."

Harry eyebrows shoot up as he listened, "What?!" he said and was surprise to hear his voice grew than said in a whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Neville and Seamus? Are you joking?" he asked as shocked as Harry. "Is the world ending? Cause I am not ready for that just yet."

Blaise grinned at her and reached behind Draco to nudge Pansy. "And when are you going to confess to Lovegood, Pans?"

Pansy gave him a secretive smile. "Oh. . . .soon. The time has to be perfect."

Hermione glanced at her boyfriend and blinked. "Oh, you didn't know? I thought Seamus and Neville had been very obvious. . . . oh well. Those are the couples I am aware of. If there are any more, and I'm sure there are, then I do not know them."

Harry turned to Seamus and Neville, who were sitting together than shook his head than turn to look at the others from who he knows. "Wow..." was all he can say.

"Well than its not obvious enough for me! How am I supposed to know that they've been together." he said. "It's even rare for all of use to talk about anything."

Pansy watched Draco and Blaise give each other quick glances at her answer and she smiled. She had something planned for innocent little Miss Lovegood.

Hermione shrugged. "Well I think they look adorable together. But Draco and Blaise take the cake for best couple. They're also hottest and sweetest couple."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, best at groping each other." he said recalling from last night. "And they're not even better than Seamus and Neville."

"Ah, don't say the name! Draco and Blaise? I still think the world is ending." he said than moved close to Hermione. "Maybe we can do something before we die." he smiled.

Pansy glanced at Draco again and blinked repeatedly. . . ."Draco? What's that on your neck?"

Draco blushed and slapped a hand over his jugular vein. "Stupid Blaise over here got carried away last night."

Blaise just grinned.

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes in an amused way. "Not on your life, Ronald Weasley." Then, she turned to Harry. "What happened? Why are they best at groping each other?"

Harry pushed his plate away and turn to them, "Well me and Ginny went to the kitchen last night and when we got there Draco and Blaise were behind us going the same way as well." he said remembering it all. "It was the kind of the usual with me and Ginny but than all of a them two are kissing and there was..." he trailed off and bit his lips and shook his head "They were practically making out in front of us."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Ron said. "You should of beat them us."

Pansy laughed heartily. "My my. . . .you two are such a riot!"

Hermione glared darkly at Ron and scooted away from him. "What did I just say!?" then she turned to Harry. "They were making out? Like, actually kissing? Cause I heard that Draco isn't the kissy type."

Harry shrug as he try to make his expression blank. "He was...He was moaning...So I don't think it was a make out but it..." he gave a rough sigh as he try to find the right word. "It was just disturbing."

Ron gave a snort, "I'll say. Good thing we weren't with you." he said than turn to Hermione. "Sorry, sorry! I'll keep my mouth shut."

Hermione blushed at the mental image of Draco Malfoy moaning. While she didn't have a crush on the boy, for she loved her boyfriend very dearly, she couldn't deny that Blaise and Draco did make a very attractive couple. But she knew from the note she read, that Draco was hopelessly in love with Harry. Maybe she could talk with Draco while they were on the night patrol. She had been partnered up with him anyway. "Very interesting. Well, you can't call him disgusting for showing each other how much they. . . desire each other. You and Ginny and me and Ron act the same all the time!" She turned to her boyfriend and frowned at him. "Just stop it with the homophobic comments."

Harry frown, "Yeah, I know. I hear you. But it was just too much to see how they were. But I left before they even finish. Stupid Blaise thinks he can push me." he glared.

"Well, look at this way. As long as you stay far from them its less you'll see them doing _something_ and less of us or two of you fighting."

"Pushing you? How was he pushing you? And I'm surprised to say that Ron has a point."

"He wasn't pushing me, but he was claiming that I was jealous cause I told them to grab a room." Harry said. "He was just trying to get me mad."

"Well just leave them alone. It's our last year and I'm sure you don't want to end it with a stupid fight again." he said.

Hermione's genius mind took in the message between the lines and smiled. Oh. . . . so Blaise was on her side, was he? Trying to get Harry jealous? This might work. "Yes, Harry. Just try to stay clear of them. I'm sure Blaise was just ticked because he couldn't have his way with Draco at that moment."

He rolled his eye and shrug, "Fine." he said before he continue to eat.

Ron nodded as he continue to eat as well than turn to Hermione, "So are you sure about tonight?"

Hermione looked over at her boyfriend and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know very well what I mean." Ron said giving her a kiss.

Luna got up from her seat putting down her book than started to head out of the Great Hall. She waved to a few friends while she was exciting than started heading up the empty stairs.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're not coming with me Ron. It's partnered patrolling, and if anyone finds you out of bed, it means trouble for Gryffindor."

"Yo, Pans. There goes your girlfriend!"

Pansy looked up and smiled when she saw Luna leave the Great Hall. "Well, I think it's time I excuse myself," she said with a smile as she walked away from her table and out into the Main Hall.

* * *

**Emma Watson**: Emma started attending the Brown University a few days ago. Emma is in the Teen Vogue's "Ten Best Dressed" list for the month of July 2009. You can find her pictures in the last release of _In-Style_ magazine.

**The Sites:**

Official Site:

http://www[dot]emmawatsonofficial[dot]com/

Twitter:

http://twitter[dot]com/EWatsonx

Myspace:

http://www[dot]myspace[dot]com/karatestar67856

Facebook:

http://www[dot]facebook[dot]com/pages/EmmaWatson/30211477657

Online Photos:

http://www[dot]ewonline[dot]net/photos/

Fansite:

http://emma-watson[dot]net/


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**: Sorry everyone for post late, but I have now posted and I promise to post again soon.... So just saying that me and my buddy have offically finish this story about a month ago so there is an ending. And... There is a bonus behind the scene that I am going to add but that scene isn't going to happen for a little while. I have posted the James and Oliver Phelps sites, but I also added a few bonus so I do hope you enjoy that. Now here is Chapter 5!!!

_**R&R**_

* * *

Ron gave a pout, "How about before you leave than?" he ask.

Luna was waiting at the foot of the stairs because they were changing when she got there. Once they stopped she started climbing them and look at the portraits as they talked to the others.

"I don't think so. I can't have you be so addicted to that. You're just going to have to wait." and she gave him a kiss.

Pansy ran after Luna quietly. She couldn't hear the sound of her own steps as she sped after the girl. "Luna!" she called out into the empty corridor.

Ron kiss her back. "I am not addicted." he protest. "I just happen to enjoy very much when we have sex."

Luna almost jumped when she turn and raised an eyebrow when she saw who it was. "Uh...Yes?" she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then think about how much more you'll enjoy it when you finally do get it!"

Pansy looked down at the shorter, younger girl and she smiled charmingly. "Hello Miss Lovegood. Do you mind if we have a small walk and a talk?"

Ron gave a sigh and shrug, "If that's what you believe, but when you ask for it. Don't be surprise if I say no."

Luna still had her eyebrow raise but she nodded, "Sure. I don't mind." she said trying to compose her expression.

Hermione gave him a pleased kitty look. "Oh trust me, Ronald Weasley. There is no way you can hold out on sex as long as a woman can."

Pansy smiled without any Slytherin qualities tainting her face and she motioned to the main staircase. "Maybe a walk outside? Today's Saturday, so we won't have to worry about classes."

Ron gave a snort as he turn back to eat, "We have a long day coming so we'll see if you change your mind." he said.

Luna nodded, not even caring about classes at this moment, "Alright. If its important." she said turning back to the stair case and started heading down.

Hermione smiled. This boy had no idea what he was getting into. A girl could definitely last more without sex than a man could. Her boyfriend would just have to find that out the hard way. "Okay. I just hope you like your hand, Ron. Because that will be your only bed mate for quite a while."

Pansy walked side by side with Luna and resisted the urge to sling an arm around her shoulders. She didn't know exactly why she fell in love with this girl, but she didn't feel entirely disappointed. While she realized that her feelings, much like Draco's, might be unrequited, she still wanted to try and give it a shot.

Ron turn to her and his mouth dropped, "What? You got to be joking." he said. "Have you gone crazy?"

Luna continue to walk outside now and was growing curious as why she would want to talk to her. From everyone she knows and seen, Pansy has never been the one wanting to talk to her. To her!

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked around at their friends. They were all eating breakfast now, as should she. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. "You shouldn't call the woman you let into her bed crazy, Ron."

"Soo.. . . . " started Pansy when they were already a bit away from the castle. "Are you curious as to why I would call you out like this?"

Ron look at her, "Fine if that how you would want it." he said. "Or your just embarrass that we're talking about it with people around?"

"Very." Luna confessed. "Have I done something to upset you?" she ask, because she was walking with a Slytherin! A Slytherin who usually has no liking to anyone outside the house. And usually people just normally take her things and her only friends are some Ravenclaws, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's no pain for me to announce our sex life to our friends. They already know what goes on behind closed doors. . . and to be honest I think Ginny has been eavesdropping on us a couple of times."

Pansy shook her head. "No, you've done nothing wrong. I've just wanted to talk to you for quite a while now. But you know. . . .law of Hogwarts dictates that Slytherins hate all," she said with a smile.

"Ew, she better have not." Ron sad taking a glance at his little sister. "Then what brought this on? Fine it doesn't have to be today. Maybe tomorrow."

Luna nodded, "Yes..." she said still trying to figure this out. "Well, what would you like to discuss?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron, you act like she's still a little girl." Then her eyes darkened as she remembered the turn Ginny had made in her life. And she had been such a good girl too. "Ron . . . she's not a virgin anymore," she said softly, looking over at Harry worriedly.

Pansy walked them over to the edge of the lake, near a large tree. She looked over at Hogwarts castle and smiled. Good, they were out of view. She turned to the younger student and smiled. "Well. . . it's not really something I want to talk about. More like something I want to convey." And with that, she swooped down and claimed Luna's lips.

Ron spit out the juice he was drinking from and turned to Hermione. "What?!" he shouted in outrage.

Luna eye widen when she suddenly saw Pansy came to kiss her and felt her heart beat fast. She didn't know what to do. She never had her first kiss!

Hermione groaned when eyes turned to look at them and she smiled at all of them reassuringly. Then, she turned to Ron and shushed him up. "Ron!" she whispered harshly, pulling on him so that only he could hear. "Keep quiet! What if Harry found out!? She lost it last year! WHILE she was with Harry. He hasn't touched her in appropriately at all. But your little sister isn't any saint."

Pansy didn't feel any response from the younger girl and didn't know how to react. Here she was, kissing the girl she just so happened to fall in love with, and she wasn't doing anything. She waited a bit more and then pulled away. Pansy didn't look at her, instead looking at the ground. "Well, I know that might not have been what you expected to happen, but I can't deny it. I like you. . . a lot. And I apologize for wasting your time. Please forgive me." She bowed and turned to walk away. She could just about hear her heart breaking, but she should probably leave before Luna started yelling at her.

"Ah, Ron!" Harry said grabbing a towel to clean his arm.

"Than with who?" Ron asked in anger as he try to relax. He actually won't mind if it was his best friend but to find out that his sister wasn't a...virgin....

Luna froze in her foot trying to take figure it all out than looked at Pansy and was surprising herself actually running after her, turning her around, and gave her a kiss.

Draco sighed and looked down at his almost empty plate. He had already eaten quite a bit, but he didn't feel like finishing everything. He nudged Blaise and told him that he was going to go for some Quidditch practice. He only left after Blaise had given him approval.

Hermione frowned and looked down. "I don't know . . . apparently it was more than one. And she's had several over time." She felt bad for saying this, but he was, after all, the girl's older brother.

Pansy stood shocked at the turn of events. Luna. . . .Luna was actually kissing her back! She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Luna, bringing her closer into the kiss.

"And you tell me now?" he said taking a glance at his sister than turn away. "God, I can't even look at her."

Luna was still trying to think it through but actually like that kiss from Pansy for some reason. She kiss her back again and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist.

Draco walked out and down the stairs leading into the dungeons. He had to plan how to tell Harry, and maybe flying around might clear his mind.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I only found out a couple of weeks ago. I would have told you sooner but I had to find out if the rumors were true."

Pansy didn't really want to think about what would happen after she let go of Luna, but at that blissful moment, she really didn't care.

"And how did you found out that it was true? Did she told you herself?" he ask. "Should Harry know about this?"

Luna was a bit weak in the knees and she didn't know when they're lips would ever be separate. She still hasn't gotten over the fact she was kissing a girl. And that girl was Pansy.

Hermione sighed. "No, which ticks me off even more. She's been seen entering other boys' dorms. I saw her on one of my patrolling nights." she looked up at him and nodded. "I think it's for the best."

Pansy felt her breath leave her and she knew they had to part some time. So, with reluctance, she pulled away from the kiss, taking in deep breaths of air.

Draco arrived at his room with no problem, and he gathered everything rather quickly. In no less than 5 minutes, Draco was dressed and walking out of his common room, heading towards the pitch with broom in tow.

Ron frown as he thought this throw. "I think I'll tell him later." he said. "Maybe tonight....He ain't going to be happy."

Luna was breathing hard as she tried to clear her head than looked up at Pansy still with nothing to say.

She looked around with guilt and nodded. She'd hate to bring more heart ache to Harry, but maybe this was for the best. She suddenly blinked with mildly concealed surprise. "Wasn't Malfoy wrapped up in Zabini's arms right now? Where did he go?" she asked the table in general, hoping Harry would hear.

"So. . . . does this mean you like me back? Or was it an impulse?"

Draco passed by the open double doors into the world outside the castle. He had glimpsed into the Dinning Hall and saw that there were more students at breakfast. He walked over to the Quidditch pitch in hopes of being the only one there.

Ron shrug taking a glance. "I didn't see. Maybe he went to get himself ready for Blaise." he said smiling and nudge Harry.

"Oh, please Ron. I don't care where he goes." Harry said rolling his eyes than gave a sigh. "I think I'm going outside. Lay down or something. You wanna come?"

Luna bit her lips than took a deep breath as she relax. "...I think I like you back." she answer. "Its just all confusing."

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped Ron's arm. "Hm. . . . maybe they're due to meet in his room."

Pansy smiled again. "I know what you mean. I've been struggling with my feelings towards you since before I broke up with Draco."

He finally arrived at the Quidditch pitch and smiled when a soft breeze blew his hair out of his face. The pitch was empty, thank Merlin. He mounted his broom and gently floated up until he was slightly above the tallest of the three hoops. From there, he looked around at all the miniscule dots littering the front yard. The students where coming out to enjoy the day.

Ron laughed than turn to Harry, "Uh, nah. I think me and Hermione have something to discuss." he said turning back to her. "You just can quite right now."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine than. I'll just see you guys later."

Ginny looked up from her continuing gossip with Lavender and turn to Harry. "Leaving?"

"Yeah I'll be back later." he said giving her a kiss than head out the door and head to the doors to excite outside.

Luna nodded as she took this in. "I've had this weird feeling whenever I see you and it took me a while to understand how to feel....Now I think I do..." she said.

Hermione smiled at Ron and just watched Harry leave the Dinning Hall.

Pansy blushed and looked down, fiddling with the hem of her school robe. "Well, that's good. . . right?"

Draco flew some laps around the pitch, going faster each time. Then, he decided to relieve some stress with tricks, so he was soon flying loops and sharp turns in the air. _Ah. . . much better._

Luna smiled seeing her blush and nod. "Yes, its a very good thing."

Harry gave a sigh as he was walking down the steps of the front castle and the wind was blowing against him. He continued on walking thinking about maybe going practice but he didn't want to bother getting his broom so he made his way down the trail and than found a nice spot to lay down.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her half eaten food. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. "Yea. . . .I don't want to hurt him, but he has to know."

Pansy smoothed down her clothes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well . . . what does this mean for us?"

Draco looked down at the large box that held the balls for the game. He sighed and dived down towards it. Might as well practice with the Snitch. He kicked open the lid and moved the little compartment that held the Snitch. He looked down at it's shiny surface and smiled. So many memories with this tiny object.

Ron looked at her than brush a stand of hair behind her ears. "You won't hurt him. He will be hurt but you won't be the one telling him." he reassured her. "It'll all work out soon."

Luna watched her and smiled, "Us?" she asked. She look at her than looked down still shy than took her hand. "Do you want it to be an us?"

Harry was laying down now and was looking up at the sky. He tried to clear his head from everything that was happening than close his eyes as he felt the wind blow again.

Hermione smiled and enjoyed her boyfriend's touch. "I know. . . .just try to be as calm and comforting as possible when you tell him, okay?"

Pansy blushed and looked down at their clasped hands. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I want there to be an 'us'"

He opened his palm and the wings un-curled from the almost glassy surface. They fluttered, then started flapping rapidly. The Snitch flew in front of his face for a second before disappearing into the skies. He looked down at the remaining balls and saw the Bludgers struggling to be set free. He reached down and released one of them, figuring that it would make the chase for the Snitch more difficult.

Ron nodded, "Of course. He's my best mate and he's dating my sister." he said. "It's going to hurt me too."

Luna smiled as she looked up and was blushing which she didn't know that she was the whole time. "Okay."

Harry was already falling asleep under the shadows of the trees and was being comfort by the small breeze.

She reached over and hugged him with as much love as she could muster. "We'll all get through it."

Pansy grinned and leant in to kiss her new girlfriend.

He mounted his broom and kicked off into the sky. He avoided the Bludger that lunged at him. He went as far as was safe and then looked around. It was a clear day, so hopefully he would be able to spot it more easily. He looked around and saw the school grounds littered with students. And he gasped when his keen eyes spotted the unmistakable figure of Harry Potter.

Ron hugged her back.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well, Tom Felton dyed his hair for the 13x's for only the movie Deathly Hallow. As well as our Harry Potter Character of the day James and Oliver Phelps, also known as Fred and George Weasley, had dyed their hair ginger for themovie. These two twins are major sports fan so if your in England= go to a gold/football match than you'll more than likely see them. Oh, and Tom Felton girlfriend, Jade, tried to convince him to wear a Dalmatian suit for Halloween, but he didn't want to walk around London dress as a giant black and white dotted dog so he's going for GhostBusters. Chech out his Twitpic or his official site soon! [if u don't know his twitpic than request it here and I can get it for u]

_Official Site:_

http://www[dot]phelps-twins[dot]com/index01[dot]htm

_Twitter:_

http://twitter[dot]com/James_Phelps -----Fred

http://twitter[dot]com/OliverPhelps -----George

_Facebook:_

http://www[dot]/pages/Fred-and-George-Weasley-James-and-Oliver-Phelps/16645182337

**Bonus:**

_Twitter_:

Plays as: 'Prof. Flitwick' and 'Griphook'

http://twitter[dot]com/WarwickADavis

_Official Site:_

http://www[dot]warwickdavis[dot]co[dot]uk/

**Tom Felton Music:**

_Twitter:_

http://twitter[dot]com/feltbeats

_Feltonbeat_http://feltbeats[dot]com/

_Florida Universal Presents: The Wizardry World Of Harry Potter Release in 2010 ft. Tom Felton_

http://www[dot]universalorlandoresort[dot]com/harrypotter/index[dot]html


	6. Notice

Hi everyone! I want to apologize for not updating since October 29, 2009. I had issues with my college class at that time and need to deeply focus on them and haven't had the chance to post the new chapter. I will be working on it and hope to update it by the end of this week. I want to thank you for adding my [and my friends] story as your favorite or in your alert! So I will make the next chapter longer.

**Now updates on our Harry Potter Cast:**

**Tom Felton** is now in a new movie that is still in process. He also dyed his hair again and for the last time in the movie of Deathly Hallow; he also return back to the castle to film. He wrote: "Back to hogwarts tomorrow for some more blonde haired nastiness. Should be fun. Not long left now! Wonder if I'll miss the blonde hair? Not likely x" He claim that he was in high wires for a stunt which got me confused….i was thinking it could be when he was saved by Harry in the Room of Requirements by the flaming dragon? I don't know… He also went to see the movie with Patterson [the former Cedric and played Edward Cullen in Twilight] called Remember Me. And he's was here in Los Angeles California a few months ago. I wanted to go look for him since LA is like 20 minutes from my home town… but no one wanted to join me :/ so I missed out. Anywho!

**JK Rowling** updated on her twitter! Finally! She posted: "This is the real me, but you won't be hearing from me often I am afraid, as pen and paper is my priority at the moment." I wonder that that means… hope she writes another good book :]

The **Twins** are still posting about sports, yet one of them fell down while running and had to get stitches. His leg is better now. Hey had just celebrated their birthday and had gone on a trip somewhere but I forgot where… lol

**Warwick Davis** posted: "Morning lovely people...another cold day in the UK. On my way to the studios. Mmmm...who am I today? 'Grip' or 'Flit'?" which scene is that? I don't know…lol

These post sound like stocking…but there from the real people which they posted on twitter so my sources are true lol


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Well, as I promised I updated the new chapter lol I have 7 more chapters to update but i will as time pass. Maybe I will update the next chapter soon because I had you guys waiting for a long time. Sorry. But hey! Please Review! This is a interesting chapter and I know a lot of you guys love how Pansy and Luna are together. My and my friend, who help write this story, wanted those two to be with someone but didn't see anyone just perfect for each other than each other lol Besides its very different yet excellent! Anywho i saw some confusing questions like from:

**(okay so it wont show the undername whenever i save it)-** wait... so is harry a homophobe? or is he juhst jealous buht cant tell waht that feeling in him is? o.0

**Me:** lol I can not answer that. Maybe he can't tell how he feels...Well, not a lot of people are used to the gay society, but a lot in the wizardry world was kept quiet. Like Dumbledore!

**funnyducky**: I love the idea of Luna and Pansy so much! My fingers are crossed that next chapter bring Harry and Draco together (Blaise and Ginny would be perfect for each other) Update soon!

**Me**: I apologize to you because i didn't update soon. lol is your fingers still cross?? Well Blaise and Ginny would be a good idea, but for some reason my friend dislike Ginny...So we'll see about those two. But Blaise and Ginny are going to have something happen to them later on :]

So, you guys! post reviews! it'll inspire me to keep updating and i will answer more questions if you ask! Oh, a reminder to new readers, the story is written by me and my best friend. I play as Luna, Harry, Ron while my friend plays as Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Hermione. We both switch with Ginny and Lavender. And since there is more characters its not all order but you will get it and its understandable on whats going on.... SO enjoy!!! Review!!! Hope you like this update! :]

_-Gazing Fire Within My Eyes_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Luna giggles as she kisses her back and for once she was falling in love.

"So. . . .Let's go show you off," she said softly, brushing her lips against Luna's cheek.

Draco tried to ignore the image of Harry Potter lying on the ground. He had to concentrate on finding the Snitch. He searched the skies once more and then went off circling the field gently.

Luna look up at her confuse, "Show me off? Is that why you kissed me?" she asked.

Harry felt the sunlight hitting his face so he moved his hands to cover the light than felt something crawling in his cheek. He open his eyes and touch his face than saw a butterfly moved away flying in the air. He watched it closely as he started to fly away.

She looked back at her then smiled. "No, I didn't kiss you just to show you off. I'm just so happy about the fact that you actually return my feelings that I want to show everyone who made me sooo happy. C'mon, I can see Draco from here. Let's go to the Quidditch Pitch."

Draco spotted a glittering in the distance and flew towards that at top speed. He had almost forgotten that he had released the Bludger until he swerved to avoid it hitting his face. Woah . . . that was close, he thought as he continued towards his imagined Snitch.

Luna looked at her than nodded; "Alright..." she said taking her and followed Pansy to the Quidditch Patch where Draco was still up in his broom.

Harry was able to move to the shade to go back to sleep than he became restless for some reason. He opened his eyes as he stared up as he tried to figure out why he couldn't relax than remembered why and try to force that thought away.

Pansy led her new girlfriend merrily through the lawn, smiling when other students looked at them. When they were closer to the pitch, Pansy noticed a certain boy who lay in the shade. "Luna, isn't that Potter?"

Draco finally reached where he spotted the gold but frowned slightly when all he saw was a butterfly. It was a golden one, and if Draco remembered correctly, it was a Golden Embrace butterfly. These were rumored to join couples who were meant to be. And they only traveled in pairs, with their own soul mates. What was this one doing here then?

Luna turned to the name of Harry and blushed when she saw him. "Yeah it is." she said then frown when she notice that he looked frustrated. "It looks like he doesn't want to be bothered."

Harry yawn as he clothes his eyes and tried his best to relax but then he felt someone's eyes on him and looked up than around till he saw Luna. With Pansy.

Pansy looked over and saw that he was looking at them. "Well he's bothered now. He's looking at us, Love."

He reached over and the butterfly landed on his palm. This breed was magical, so therefore, more intelligent. And they lived longer than the Muggle ones. "Where is your partner, you little thing?"

Luna blushed more. She didn't care that the people were looking because she didn't know them but this is her friend and she was curious at what he was thinking. She gave a small wave at him then mouth that they'll speak later.

Harry was still shocked trying to figure out what Luna was trying to say than nodded. He waited till they left and gave a sigh than saw the same little butterfly coming to land next to his shoulder. "Hey you." he said softly to it.

Pansy smiled. She loved it when Luna blushed. It contrasted perfectly with her pale complexion. As they neared the pitch, she let go of Luna's hand to wrap her arm around Luna's waist.

Draco smiled when it fluttered up and brushed along his cheek. "Hey, stop that! That tickles." It finally settled down on his shoulder and he smiled. "Well, I'm chasing after a Snitch, so don't blame me if you fall off," he said, taking off after another glimmer of gold. But since this was a magical creature, it remained right there on his shoulder, even at the speed.

Luna didn't notice the change when Pansy let go of her hand because she as distracted by Draco. "Wow, he's really good." she said.

Harry look at the butterfly as he rested on his shoulder and notice its different color. He examines it closely than raised an eyebrow as he figured out what it was. "...Where's your other half?" he asked the butterfly even though he knew it can't talk back.

Pansy looked up at what Luna was looking at and smiled when she spotted her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah, he's really good on a broom. . . fast."

Draco chased after the Snitch, avoiding the Bludger twice now. I think it noticed I'm the only one in the field, he thought. As soon as he got close enough to see the Snitch, it noticed him and flew away to another part of the sky. "Dammit!"

"...yes....He's also very determine as well." she said hearing him curse. "Does he normally practice by himself?" she asks.

Harry watched the little butterfly and lay back down. He notices that the butterfly didn't move for a couple of minutes than it started crawling to his chest and stayed there. "Yeah, you try and get comfortable while I lose my mind." he said softly than close his eyes.

Pansy nodded. "He says his team's no good and they're only a distraction. This way, he can hone his skills better." She said, leading her through the entrance.

He looked at the Golden Embrace still perched on his shoulder and sighed. "Want to attract the Snitch so that it comes willingly?" The butterfly didn't move. "Yeah, I thought so."

Luna was still following Pansy and continues to watch Draco. "That's too bad. I guess all the good players have already left Hogwarts." she said.

Harry gave another sigh and sat up fast. He thought that his movement might of scared the butterfly but it stayed where it was. "You're a sticky little fellow." he said looking at it. He took out his wand to summon his broom and wait as it came toward him.

Pansy nodded. "We had really good players last year. But they all left as Death Eaters, which really sucks, because they could have probably made it as Quidditch Players."

He flew after another glimmer and spotted two people coming into the pitch. He ignored them for the moment, his arm reaching out to try and grasp the just-out-of-reach little Snitch. His fingertips caressed the surface of it as it tried to out fly him. A picture of a triumphant Potter holding the Snitch in his face flashed before his eyes and he let out a growl. There was no way he was losing to Potter. With a burst of energy, he wrapped his entire hand around the Snitch and stopped abruptly, feeling it flutter in his grasp.

Luna turn to Pansy, "Really?" she gasped at that fact "....Are you....Are you going to be....a Death Eater?" she ask.

Harry look at his broom than slowly started heading to the field. He was thinking of when to schedule they're next practice when notice a few people whispering to themselves.

Pansy stood shocked at the question then remembered the fight she had had with her parents over the summer. They had wanted her to be one. It was an honor to their family. Yea right. "No, there is no way I'll become one. I'll make sure of it. . . .I'll go to Dumbledore if I have to."

Draco looked down and noticed Pansy talking to Lovegood. He raised an eyebrow at this little arrangement and flew down to see them. Once again, he had to avoid an over energetic Bludger. "Pans, Lovegood. What brings you two to the field?" he asked as soon as he touched down, letting the Snitch fly off into the skies once more.

Luna looked up at her. She didn't understand the sign of relief she felt when Pansy answer her. But she simply nodded than hugged her in their hold. "Okay...." then turn when she heard Draco talk. "Um..." she turns to Pansy.

Harry moved more closely to the gathered group than moved away from them. He was able to hear his friends name and the Slytherin girl. He shook his head at disgust that people were already spreading the words. He continues to walk towards the field than wondered where Luna and Pansy head to.

Pansy looked up from her embrace with Luna and smiled brightly as she saw Draco there. "DRAY! Oh, you won't believe the good news!"

Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "Try me."

"Luna and I are together! I confessed to her and it turns out she likes me back!" she said with a large smile.

Draco felt as if he got punched in the gut. Pansy actually had her love returned!? Why couldn't the same happen with him? But then he remembered that Pansy and Luna hadn't been rivals since 1st year, so he instantly knew the answer. He smiled, but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his eyes. "Wow, Pans. That's great! Congratulations, both of you!" He walked over and hugged them both tightly. The butterfly moved at the intrusion, only to perch itself on his head.

Luna felt it a little awkward when she hugged Draco back and saw something in his eyes but, then, she notice something in his head. "Thank you." she said softy. "What is that on your head?"

Harry had forgotten about the butterfly and looked down at his chest and it was gone. He turns to his shoulders but it wasn't there either. "Hm...must of left." he said and shrug.

Pansy looked up at the mention of Draco's head and gasped. "Oh Merlin! Draco! You have a Golden Embrace on your head!"

Draco looked up but obviously didn't see anything. He reached up and took the delicate creature into his hands, placing it on his shoulder. It settled their perfectly. "Yeah, it's been sticking to me since I was up there. I wonder what it wants."

Luna took a step closer to look at it. "Where is its other pair?" she asked looking around for the other butterfly. "Is it with your.....Oh my...Found it." Luna said as she looked at the entrance.

Harry was walking entering the field than groan silently to himself when he notice that Draco was there. Well he barely noticed Pansy and Luna, but it didn't bother him much because he trust his friend. "Great." he said quietly as he started walking towards them then felt a crawling in his hand and saw the butterfly resting on his hand and also on the broom. "You just enjoy sleeping, huh?"

Pansy looked over at the entrance as well and saw Harry Potter approaching them. She frowned slightly and looked over at Draco. He was tense, as expected. "Dray?" she whispered softly.

Draco looked at his friend, then at his not-so-very-secret crush. He never saw the butterfly on his hand as he mounted his broom and turned away. "I'm going to go practice some more. See you in a bit," he said, and then took off into the sky.

"But the..." Luna trailed off at complete lose. "He has the same butterfly." she whispered to Pansy. "Why did he leave?"

Harry stopped where he was and saw Draco leave in his broom. He watched him for a bit than continued on to the two females. "I thought no one was here." he said once they got there.

Pansy leaned in and whispered, "He doesn't want Potter to know. He's not ready for that yet." Then she straightened up and looked at the approaching boy. "Well, Draco-dear wanted to practice for a bit, and Luna and I just came to give him some news.

Draco took quick breaths to calm his racing heart. He felt his eyes tear up again but shook his head to clear them. No, he couldn't break down now. He still had his practice to finish. He tried to ignore the fact that Harry was talking with Pansy and Luna as he continued to look for the Snitch. In his distraction, he lost sight of the Bludger headed his way.

Harry looked up at Draco than turn to Pansy, "Well, your news is already being spread..." he said.

"Really?" Luna asked surprise. She didn't expect a lot of people to react to this.

Pansy didn't know whether to be happy about the fact that the news was already spreading or not. She looked up at Draco and saw something whizzing towards him. She looked more closely and gasped. "DRACO! LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

Draco looked down at Pansy's panic-stricken voice then behind him where she was pointing. He didn't have enough time to react as the Bludger crashed against his side. He felt something crack and he was pushed off his broom. He felt himself free falling and looked up when the butterfly finally released its hold on him. _Oh yeah, now you leave, huh?_

Luna gasped as she turned up and saw him falling. "Harry, help him!" she yelled as she watched him continue to fall.

Harry gripped his broom than quick go on it and flew straight toward Draco. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure where to catch him when he grabbed Draco's robe and gripped his broom so he won't lose his balance.

Pansy felt tears spring into her eyes and held her breath as Potter flew to catch him. For the love of Merlin, let him be alright.

He felt someone grip onto his clothes and he suddenly wasn't falling anymore. But at the jostling, his side gave a painful lurch and he let out a pain-filled yelp. Oh yeah, something was broken alright. He felt something land on his nose and he opened his eyes to see that the butterfly was back. "What the. . . " he passed out shortly after that.

Luna took Pansy's hand when she saw the tears then gave a sigh of relief when she saw Harry caught him. "He's okay." she reassured her.

Harry groan when he noticed Draco passed out and tried to take a good hold of the robe while he tried to slowly go down. It was difficult trying to hold a body in one hand and control his broom with the other. Once they made it down he slowly put

Draco down than got off his broom and went to his side. "I think he passed out." he said looking at him next to the two girls.

Pansy nodded, hoping to God she was right. When Harry finally brought him down, she rushed to his side, listening to his diagnostic. She kneeled next to the blond boy and placed a hand on his forehead. It was damp and warm. "Draco!. . . Dray, please wake up!" she cried. She saw gold flutter underneath his collar and could just about make out the signs of a butterfly wing. "Dray, please wake up!"

Draco found himself floating in a dark abyss. His side didn't hurt here. . . and neither did his heart. He looked around and saw nothing but himself, and for some reason, that really calmed him. Now, he didn't have to worry about anyone else. "That's what you think, young one," whispered a voice.

Luna kneeled next to Pansy as she looks at him. "Maybe he broke something when he got hit." she said as she looked up. "We should take him back to the castle.

"Pansy please stops shouting." Harry said as he was panting trying to catch his breath. "I'll carry him inside." he said taking one last deep breath before he carefully started to pick Draco up.

Pansy shut her mouth and pouted, but she was more worried about Draco than her own pride. She nodded and let Harry take him.

"Where is this?" he asked the voice. A butterfly flew out of his clothes and hovered in front of his face. "In my world. I brought you here because you needed to speak with me. And I need to speak with you about the partner my soul mate found for you."

Luna watched Harry take Draco up than turn to Pansy and wrapped her arms around her waist. "He'll be okay. Please don't cry." She said, softly.

Harry didn't care at the moment of what people think when they see Harry carrying Draco up the castle. He was more upset that there weren't any teachers to help as he made his way inside. He didn't even notice how much he hated this boy he carries because he was more worried if he was okay.

Pansy hugged back Luna and nodded, taking in comfort from her girlfriend. She tried to calm her anxiety and take deep breaths.

Draco frowned at the Golden Embrace who floated in front of him. "What do you mean your soul mate found my partner?" There was chuckling that didn't belong to him and the voice answered, "Just as I said, young one. My soul mate now rests on your soul mate's shoulder. Just as I was doing to you."

Luna ignored the many faces that was on them and also on Harry and Draco. After a while it got a bit annoying and hard to ignore so she focused on Pansy as she took one of her hand.

Harry looked around than started heading up the stairs to the Infirmary room and opened the door with his foot. "Help!" he called as he went to an open bed.

Pansy suddenly felt like screaming at the lot of them, but Luna's hand in hers calmed her down immensely. She looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks"

Draco sighed. "And will you tell me who my soul mate is?" There was a small silence before the butterfly answered. "No, you'll have to figure it out. Just remember True Love's Kiss." he said, fluttering over to Draco and landing on his hand. It started to glow where the butterfly touched, and when it flew away, all that was left was a golden imprint of a butterfly. Almost like a small tattoo, but too light to really make it out. "Your soul mate will have this same mark. Now, wake up, young one. It's time that they heal you." And with that, Draco woke up into a world of pain.

Luna entered the room with Pansy next to her and saw the Head Nurse running toward Harry and looked him over. She heard something of broken ribs. "Oh, my..." she whispered.

"Well, don't you still have that regrow bone juice thing." Harry asked as he moved aside for her to look at him than wrinkle his nose remembering the time he drank it. "It'll help him right?"

Pansy walked over to Draco's bedside, still holding Luna's hand. "But. . . the juice was to re-grow bones, not mend them. You can mend them, can't you Madame Pomfrey?" The elderly woman just nodded.

He blinked through the pain and noticed that he was lying down on something soft. His side hurt like hell and it was too bright in here, but he could hear voices and hands on him. Last he heard was something about bone-mending. There was the tap of a wand on his wounded side and Draco felt icy fingers claw at his bones. Oh yeah, they were mending his bones all right. "AHH!"

Luna bit her lips at the yell and simple squeeze Pansy's hand. "Oh he looks in such pain." she whispered.

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey as she points the wand at this side than tried to compose his face when the yelling started. "Draco, it'll be fine." he said as he looked at him then at his wound.

Pansy shook her head. "No no no! It will take too long to try and blindly mend them through clothes! You have to remove the clothing from the wounded area!" Madame Pomfrey had the decency to blush and so did Pansy. That meant that they'd have to strip Draco. Oh my. . .

Draco was too weak at the moment to argue with any of the hands that were touching him. He briefly heard Harry's voice, but passed it off as his imagination. There was no way that Harry would be here by his side. . . .right? He felt Pansy's gentle touch along with Madame Pomfrey urgent one as they took off his Quidditch uniform and his shirt.

Luna shook her head as she took the clothes from Pansy when she took off his shirt.

Harry had to the off the body guard and set it to the side. "Will this help now? Or you have to do more?" he asked the head nurse and was trying to ignore that fact that Draco was hurt.

Draco is move reveled than what he normally sees.

The Healer shook her head no. "He's fine like this, and the healing process will be shorter now." Pansy took Luna's hand again, preparing herself for the screams.

Draco would let out. Bone-mending as a painful process, but it was quick. He felt cool air hit his body and tried to relax. He felt the wand tip on his side again, and tried to prepare himself for the pain. His eyes were shut tight, as they had been since he had woken up. Once again, he felt claw-like, icy fingers take a hold of his ribs and force them into the position they had to be in. He couldn't stop the screams that tore from his throat at the immense pain he felt.

Luna turns her face as she hears the yelling and hopes that it'll end soon. She held on to Pansy's hand and moved more closely to her. "Oh I'm not a big fan of pain." she said quietly as she took a quick glance at Draco.

"It's okay. It's almost done." Harry said as he took one of Draco's hands as he tries to refuse over the pain and try to restrain him.

Pansy hugged Luna close and she buried her face into her blond hair. "Neither am I."

As soon as his bones were in place, a warm sensation spread through his middle and he knew the bones were mended. The icy fingers left and he could finally feel the warm hand that was holding his own. Words of comfort were flowing out of the person, and Draco could have sworn it was Harry. He finally relaxed and the wand tip left his side. Good, it was over.

Luna wrapped her arm around her and press her lips together as she try to calm down as she watched.

When Harry saw that Draco calmed, he moved his hand and gave a sigh. He could tell that Draco finally woken but his eyes were still close. "You need to rest." he told him

Pansy looked up from Luna's hair. "Is it over?"

Draco felt the warm hand leave and he resisted the urge to reach out for it. But he couldn't deny that the voice next to him was Harry's. He opened his eyes a crack and was instantly blinded by the light streaming in. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes and tried to sit up in bed.

Luna nodded, "Yeah it is." she said turning to Pansy than to Draco.

Harry instantly push Draco back down on the bed. "You shouldn't move just yet." he said as saw him sit up.

Pansy rushed over to Draco's side, sitting on the bed next to him and placing a hand in his hair. "Yeah, Dray. You should still be slightly sore from the mending," she said with sisterly affection. She started running her fingers through his hair, for she knew this always claimed him down.

Draco managed to open his eyes and looked around at the people gathered. There was Harry on one side and Pansy and Luna on the other. Pansy's fingers through his hair were effectively calming him, but he blushed when he noticed he was bare from the waist up. "Ah . . . yeah, rest." He said absently.

Pansy looked down at Draco and giggled. "Draco, dear. You should really tell Blaise to go easy on all those hickeys." She said, pointing at his waist and collar bone. There was a trail of them leading under his pants. She could just about imagine where they led.

Luna raised an eyebrow as she noticed it as well and blush as she saw the trail. "Oh." was all she could say.

Harry didn't even notice what Pansy was saying till he look more closely at Draco and took a small step back. He was only able to remain silent than notice Madame Pomfrey shaking her head and walking away from them when she saw that everything was fine.

Draco blushed and tried to cover himself. "Blaise! You idiot!" he yelled, failing to cover himself. Besides, when he moved, his side throbbed with slight pain. He groaned and curled into himself.

"Now now, no sudden movements. You'll hurt yourself," she said as she tried to straighten him out on the bed. "I'll heal those hickeys for you if you want."

Luna couldn't help but smile then looked around and grabbed her wand to bring the seats closer to them. She sat down quietly and just watch.

Harry didn't know what to do and he didn't want to sit down. "I think I should leave now that your fine." he said as he moves the seat away from him.

Draco didn't want Harry to leave, but he couldn't say that now, could he? Instead he kept his head down and nodded at Pansy.

"Not so fast Potter. I'm going to need help healing all of these marks. And three wands are better than one. So take yours out and help me," she said, taking out her own. She turned to Luna and smiled sweetly. "Can you help too, Love?"

Luna smiled up at her. "Sure. For you, anything." she said taking out her hand from her robes.

Harry gave a sigh and simply nodded, "Fine." he said coming back to where he stood and pulled out his wand. "What's the spell?"

Pansy took out her wand and pointed it at the closest hickey. "The spell is Episkey." As she said it, the small mark faded into pale skin.

Draco tried not to squirm at the ticklish sensation.

Luna nodded as she point to one spot on the upper top of Draco, "Episkey." she said as she watch it fade away.

Harry watched them than pointed the wand at the hickey unwillingly and said the spell a few times in some of them.

Pansy started with the hickeys lower on Draco's body, for she felt that it was more appropriate for her since she had known him and his body longer. She did as many as the visible ones as possible.

Draco couldn't control his squirming when there were three wands poking at him and healing him with ticklish magic. He let out a small laugh when Pansy found the one on his hip bone.

Luna smiled a bit as she sees this reaction. "Episkey." she said at the one just below his neck.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco but ignored at and continued on. He wanted it to end faster than just continue to make him laugh.

Pansy smiled and finished healing the ones on his waist and hips. "The rest, you're going to have to do yourself, Dray." She looked up at him and the hand he had finally clamped over his mouth to stop his laughing. He noticed something glimmer gold on his pale skin and she pointed at it. "Dray, what's that?"

Draco looked down at the hand covering his mouth and his eyes widened. Crap! The True Love's Kiss! He removed his hand and hid it at his side. "Nothing."

Luna raised an eyebrow as she tries to look at it. "You sure? It could be a cut." she said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If he says it's nothing than its nothing. May I go now?" he asked putting his wand away.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, but let Draco be. He would tell her later if she could just get him distracted enough. She turned to Potter and frowned. "I suppose. . . thank you for carrying Draco here."

Draco blushed when Luna tried to inspect his hand, but he just nodded politely. "I'm sure it- HE CARRIED ME HERE!?" He looked at everyone around him in shock.

Luna almost jumped when she heard him yell, seeing as she was close to him and wasn't expecting that. "Yes. How else do you think we brought you?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry turned away trying to act like it was a torture but he was more trying to hide the small blush.

"And don't forget that he saved you too when you were falling." Luna included. "You're really a true hero Harry. Draco could have gotten really hurt if you didn't save him."

Pansy smiled. "Really, Draco. You should be more grateful to your saviors."

Draco blushed again and tried to make himself as small as possible. "I am g-grateful. Ah. . . " he scratched at the small tattoo on his hand absently. "T-thank you. . . for saving me," he looked up at Harry with guarded eyes, biting his lower lip nervously.

Harry didn't look at them till he was sure that his blush was gone and turn to him as he gave a sigh. "It...It was nothing..." he said as calm as he can sound. "You were hurt...And there was nobody else to help......."

Luna smiled at Harry and turn to Pansy as she takes her hand. "Well, I think you'll be in here just for tonight Draco." she said. "You're looking better already."

Draco nodded. _Of course he would do it only to be nice. No need to raise your hopes, Draco. He only does it to be nice, not because he likes you. _"Thank you anyway. Oh, and if I'm staying, can you bring me my pj's, Pans?"

Pansy smiled at Luna and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "Well, I'll get Blaise to go and fetch your broom and clean up the Quidditch equipment. And bring you some of your sleeping clothes so that you don't have to use the ones they give you here. You want the silk ones, right?" she said, standing up and bringing Luna with her.

Luna smiled as she got up too and waited for her as she took a quick glance at Harry.

Harry turned away from them as he gave a sigh, "I need to go get my broom." he said quietly than started to head out the room. "Bye." he glance quickly then was out of the door.

Luna frown when she saw him leave and turn to Pansy.

Draco watched Harry leave with a small pout but sighed as soon as he was out of the room. "Come to think of it. Don't bring them. I just remembered that I have the night patrol shift tonight with Granger. I can't stay in here, and I should be rested up enough by then. Just get Blaise to pick up my broom and take in the equipment then." He reached over and started to put his shirt back on.

Pansy turned to look at Luna as well and frowned. "My, such an unfriendly fellow, that Potter. Oh well," she sighed and looked down at Draco. Just don't overexert yourself tonight. And rest now." With that she bent down and placed a kiss in Draco's hair. Then she turned to Luna and smiled. "C'mon Love, let's go boss Blaise around and hope that he hasn't heard the good news yet."

Luna tried to give a small smile as she nodded taking her hand. "Alright. I'm ready when you're ready." she said.

Harry made his way outside and didn't want to make the effort on going all the way to the field to get just his broom so he pulled out his wand and summon it and once it came he went back inside to go to the Gryffindor common room.

With a last look at Draco, Pansy dragged them out of the infirmary and into the hallway outside. "Luna. . . .did you manage to get a good look at the mark on Draco's hand?"

As if by fate, Draco was studying the exact marking right now. It wasn't large, about the size of a large button. It was a soft gold, so it almost blended into his skin instead of sticking out. And it was in the shape of a small butterfly. He had heard tales of 'True Love's Kiss'. Everyone had a different shape, and only their soul mate had the exact same marking. So. . . . if he could ever find someone with this butterfly . . . maybe he could be able to forget about Potter.

Luna thought about it as she tries to remember, "I'm not sure. What it was...It didn't look like a cut but it looks like some marking." she said. "And it was silver too."

Harry was heading up the stairs when he felt something on his back. He turned a bit than put his hand as if trying to smack it but when it hit it he felt it burn against his hand. "Ah!" he said looking at it and saw the shape of the butterfly. He looking around and walked over to the mirror he saw and looked at his back wondering if he killed that butterfly some earlier.

Pansy smiled and looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "I think it might be True Love's Kiss. He had a Golden Embrace on him earlier today."

Draco sighed and turned to his side, trying to get comfortable. He reached down into his pocket and took out his wand, casting a quick alarm spell. He felt really tired, but he didn't want to oversleep. As soon as it was set, he let his eyes drift close and images of raven hair and emerald eyes danced behind his lids.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who do you think it is? Blaise?" she asks. "I saw them enter the Great Hall together today."

Harry didn't see the butterfly in his back than he looked at the ground but it wasn't there. He turns to his hand than rubbed it on his clothes but the marking was still there. He looks closely at it and noticed that it marked on his hand like a tattoo. "uh-ho." he said, than he runs faster up the stairs to the common room hoping that his friends were there.

* * *

**Authors note**: So i hope you enjoyed it! Poor Draco hurt!! So...the butterfly... I can't say what happens with the butterfly, but i think you guys understand what it means. True Love Kiss is the soul of the person it lands on. It'll explain more in the next chapter. So sorry but there is not a lot of links to give you, but i will search for more. And just curious, is anyone tired of my twitter? Cause it seems like those are the only links I've given you. lol

Since I have already told you about J.K. Rowling posting a twit, I realized that I have not given you guys her twitter so here it is.

_Twitter_:

**J.K. Rowling**:

http://twitter[dot]com/jk_rowling

Official Site:

http://www[dot]jkrowling[dot]com/

_Twitter:_  
**Neville Longbuttom**:  
http://www[dot]twitter[dot]com/Mattdavelewis

_Twitter_:

**Luna Lovegood**

http://www[dot]twitter[dot]com/Evanna_Lynch

(just a reminder that the links don't show if I add the period on the links so just erase the word dot and put the . I'm sure it'll work if you do that.)


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: So thank you all that just added me to their alert and/or favorite! Its really encouraging me to keep up with the updates and I am updating like a week early than i was planning to. But yes, read and review! Enjoy whats coming ahead. I found this chapter funny, interesting, and something to look forward for the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pansy cocked her head to the side and smiled. "No, not Blaise. I suspect that Blaise's soul mate is somewhere else. But. . . .Wasn't there a Golden Embrace on Potter today too?"

Luna frown, "I didn't see one on him." she said trying to recall one on Harry. "You saw one?"

Harry said the password and entered and saw Hermione and Ron sitting together. He sat down near them and lean close. "We need to talk. In Private." he said quickly and quietly.

Pansy smiled and nodded like a fan girl. "I did, I did! It was on his hand when he came into the pitch today. Luna, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Hermione looked up, from the conversation they were having, to see that Harry was looking very serious. She frowned but nodded. "We can go into my room if you want. No one will bother us there."

Luna smiled and nodded, "I promise. I'll keep my word." she said. "What is it?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Come on." he said putting his left hand in his pocket and walking over to Hermione's room and waited.

Ron raised an eyebrow as he followed. "You don't think he found out about Ginny?" he whispered to Hermione.

Pansy looked around to make sure no one was around, and then brought Luna really close. "Draco Malfoy is deeply and completely in love with Harry Potter."

Hermione looked at Ron then Harry. "I sure hope not." They reached her room and she whispered the password, the door swinging open. She let them go in first then closed the door after herself. "So, Harry. What did you want to talk about?

Luna gasps, "Really? Are you serious? Was that what you try to say at the Quidditch field?" she asks.

"I think I know what it is but I want you two to tell me first." he said taking his hand out of his pocket and shows it to them.

"Dude, you got a tattoo without me?" Ron said seeing the butterfly. "But, why a butterfly?"

"Ron I didn't get a tattoo and if I did I won't get a butterfly." he said growing annoyed but was waiting to hear Hermione answer better.

Pansy smiled and nodded. "Yup, and I assure you, it's the truth!"

Hermione stared at the tattoo and took Harry's hand in her own. She ran her fingers over it and saw that there was no way that was ink. "Harry . . . . Have you ever seen a Golden Embrace?" she asked cautiously.

Luna eyes widen, "But Harry is with Ginny? And I've never seen him have a liking toward Draco." she said. "But then again...Ginny have cheated on Harry and I think he knows...."

Harry looked down sheepishly, "Um....yeah I have....Mostly the entire afternoon it was with me...." he said."But I thought I killed it right now when I felt it but instead I felt this burn and it was there."

Ron moved closely to look at it. "Oh, can we hope that it's a tattoo? Because that means that you're...soul mate has one too." he said. "I've heard of it before......"

Pansy scoffed. "Who hasn't heard of Weaselett's escapades? She's done plenty of Slytherin's too, you know."

Hermione nodded. "True Love's Kiss." She smiled at both of them. "Oh Harry, you have no idea how romantic this is! Only very few couples are visited by Golden Embraces. To think, you'll get to know who your soul mate is! Very few people have that privilege. And don't worry, you didn't kill it. Golden Embraces can only be killed if you kill both soul mates at the same time."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't...Well if Harry doesn't know then it's ...a little sad...." She frowns in disapproval.

Harry frowned, "It's not that romantic...But how will I found out who my soul mate is? You think its Ginny do you?" he asked turning to both of them.

Ron frown a bit and shrug, "Maybe, but she's been with Lavender the whole time.....Maybe it's not Ginny. Maybe it's some other girl." Ron said as he looks at Harry.

Pansy nodded. "But. . . he's so lost in love-land, he can't realize that she's so . . . not right for him."

_Or maybe it's a certain Slytherin Prince_, she thought wryly. "Well, whoever it is, Harry, let's just hope you find them quickly."

Luna was still frowning. "Maybe...I've tried talking to Ginny about not leading him on but she just doesn't listen." she said looking down but shrug. "Well....Harry needs someone new. It's been a long while since he's been truly happy."

Harry shook his head, "....I guess..." he said, than gave a sigh. "Draco got hit at the Quidditch field....I saved him." he said recalling about the other thing he needed to tell them as he now calmed about the butterfly issue.

Ron smiled, "Is he dead?" he joked. "Wish I was there."

Pansy smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "Don't worry, Luna. Draco has the forces of nature working with him. There's no way Harry's not falling for him."

Hermione glared daggers at her boyfriend before turning to Harry. "What did he get hit with? Where is he now? Where there any injuries?"

Luna hugged her back and gave her a kiss. "I hope so. But it's a surprise that Draco likes Harry. I've always thought he hated him." she said.

Harry ignored Ron and turn to Hermione. "He got hit by a Blugger. He fell off his broom so I went and save him....He broke his rib but Madame Pomfrey healed him already." he said. "He's still planning on patrolling with you."

Ron shrug, "Maybe it wasn't a bad hit. If he's so willing to patrol than he must be fine." he said.

Pansy smiled and wrapped her arm around Luna's waist, continuing their walk to Blaise. "Well, you know... .There's a thin line between love and hate. And Draco and Potter are just too alike not to be soul mates."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Good, then I can talk to him about our Potions essay due Monday. I'm sure he's done with it already." She said, giving both of them pointed stares.

Luna smiled as she moved closer to her, "So Draco isn't in love with Blaise?" she asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "The boy just almost got killed and you want to talk to him about Potion?" he asks.

"Well, that's better than talking about Pansy and Luna dating." he said looking at them then bit his lips. "Ops."

Pansy nodded. "They're just bed mates. Blaise loves beautiful things and he considers Draco to be one of them. And Draco just needs release from all his Potter-induced anxiety."

Hermione stared at him with eyes wide. "WHAT!?" but then she calmed down. ". . . See, I told you guys that there were same-sex couples in the school."

Luna raised both her eyebrow as she listen. "Does Blaise mind? It doesn't found fair to him." she said.

Harry look at her, "You just gave the most shocked expression...but yeah I see your point now..."

"Luna with Pansy?" Ron said confused. "That is weirder than Neville and Seamus."

Pansy shook her head. "No, he doesn't mind. He loves Draco like a brother and would do anything he wants. . . . Of course, most of the time, Blaise is the one who comes onto Draco."

Hermione laughed. "Well, of course it's odd, but not because they're girls. I just never really saw any interaction between them. I didn't even know that they knew the other existed."

Luna nodded as she looked around at where they're heading. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Yeah but for a while I thought Luna was going to be with Neville...But I guess....." he trailed off. "Never mind."

Ron smiled, "I know what you mean....But that's true. I didn't know Luna knew Pansy. Or talk to her."

Pansy stopped to look around. . . "I don't know...we should head down to the lower floors though. I think Blaise might be in the dungeon."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Well, as long as they're happy, we shouldn't judge. So what are you going to do about your True Love's Kiss, Harry?"

Luna turn to Pansy, "Is it safe for me to go down?" she asked a little concern.

Harry looked at his hand. "I don't know...I don't want to look at every girls hand just to see if they're my soul mate." he said.

"Then just wait and let that person come to you." Ron said as he sat down on the bed and lay down.

Pansy smiled and nodded. "I'm the Slytherin Princess. As if they could defy me. Don't worry, they won't do anything to you."

Hermione scoffed and looked over at Ron. "And how is he doing that? Will he post up an announcement stating that he received a True Love's Kiss? Do you know how crazy people would go over that?"

Luna look around and turn to Pansy, "Alright." she said a little nervous. She's never been down here before and it was very cold.

Harry gave a sigh, "I wouldn't want that. And it's our last year. I can't just wait till we're done with school." he said.

"Hey I was only saying." Ron said looking at them. "I don't know what you should do."

Pansy wrapped her arm tighter around Luna when they got down to the dungeons. There was a Slytherin 1st year running by and Pansy flagged him down. "You, is Blaise in the common room?" While the boy looked scared out of his mind to have Pansy talk to him, he nodded quickly. "Good, thanks."

Hermione shrugged. "Then I guess there's nothing to do but wait. Perhaps, you'll find your soul mate before the year is through."

Luna watched the scared boy leave and took a deep breath as she moved close to Pansy.

"Well the year is almost ending. Christmas is next week...Which remind me...Ron, I'm still not sure if I'm staying at your place." he said.

"Why? I thought you told Ginny yes? She was telling me earlier." Ron said as he sat up.

Pansy walked up the portrait of the snake and said, "Young Academics on Ice," loudly and clearly. The portrait opened without much difficulty and Pansy led Luna through.

"Really Harry. You always spend Christmas at the Burrow."

Luna smiled at the password but it fades quickly when Pansy leads her inside. "Are you sure?" she asks again. "I am fine waiting outside."

Harry gave a shrug, "I'm just not in the Christmas spirit at the moment." he said. "But I haven't decided yet. I have just a few more days to decide........."

"But its Christmas Harry." Ron said. "You have to be with us. Your family to us. It'll break mum's heart."

Pansy shook her head. "I'd much rather have you inside where I can keep an eye on you. If I leave you outside, some snotty little Slytherin's could try something on you." She hugged her close. "And I don't want you hurt."

"We shouldn't go to those extremes either, Ron. You can't guilty him by mentioning your mom, it's not fair. Besides, it's Harry's life."

Luna looked at her and nodded, "Okay." she said as she saw more Slytherin and they were looking at them.

Harry groaned as he falls back on the bed and looked up. "Okay really? It's just one Christmas. Your family made up every Christmas that I never had." he said to Ron. "One missed Christmas is okay for me to miss.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron said. "And I'm not trying to guilt you."

Pansy looked around and spotted Blaise. But she also noticed all the other Slytherins looking at her and she frowned. "What the hell are you all looking at, you little urchins!?" she yelled. They all quickly look away.

Blaise sighed and stood up, looking over at Pansy. He only quirked an eyebrow at seeing Luna, but dismissed his surprise with a smile. _So, she had gotten her way._ "Ah, it's always so lovely to hear your heart-warming yells of fury, my Queen."

Hermione smiled and lay down on the bed too. They were just three best friends sharing a bed and words. "Well, I'm sure you will have some serious issues to think about, but don't forget us during vacation, will you Harry?"

Luna bit her lips almost wanting to smile as Pansy was scaring the Slytherin away than saw Blaise. She took a deep breath and looked straight at him to ignore the other students.

Harry turn to Hermione, "Of course I won't forget you! I must admit that it won't be fun without you two but I'm not feeling Christmas this year." he said looking up as he spoke than sits up and turn to Hermione. "What do you mean serious issues to think about?"

Ron turn to Hermione then turned to Harry, "Well, your hand. If you're going to be staying then it could be a good time to think of who your soul mate is." he said. "That's pretty serious."

Pansy rolled her eyes and smiled at Blaise. "Dray needs a favor. He needs you to go and get his broom from the Quidditch Pitch and put away the game equipment."

Blaise stopped in front of the girls and frowned. "Why can't he do it himself? And what is this lovely vixen doing here?" he asked, smiling at Luna and bowing.

Hermione nodded, reaching over to hold both boys' hands. "I have a feeling we're all going to have something serious to think about during break."

Luna finally smiled than frown wondering what Blaise would think of what happened to Draco. She decided to remain silent since she'll know that Pansy is better to tell him than her.

Ron frown, "I have nothing to think about. I thought you have forgotten about that silly thought you had." he said.

"What silly thought?" Harry asked turning to Ron.

She frowned and looked away. "There was an accident. But he's fine now, just sleeping. But he really needs you to go and get his things." Then she wrapped an arm around Luna. "And Luna and I are a couple."

Blaise felt something grip his heart tightly when he heard that Draco had been hurt. But he only felt some relief when she said he was okay. "My my. . .congratulations you two. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go perform some chores for my love~!" Then, with a more serious tone, he said. "I'll see you later, Pans." And he walked out of the common room.

Hermione turned to Ron, confused as well. "What silly thought, Ron?"

Luna watch him leave and frown, "He took it so calmly....I don't know if I can believe that...." she said as she watch him leave.

"You know..." Ron said eyeing her.

"Ew, Ron!" Harry got up from the bed. "I know that you two are doing that, but please I don't want to hear about that."

Pansy looked at him with a frown as well. "He left quickly so that he could panic more easily when he leaves. Right now, he's running through the halls, bumping into people, but determined to do what Draco asked of him so that he can go visit him more quickly."

And that was exactly what Blaise was doing. He was already halfway through the maze like dungeons, with only one thought in mind. Please let my little Slytherin prince be okay.

"Ronald! How many times have I told you not to talk about that when Harry's here!?" she said with a blush.

Luna saw the door close behind him and frown more. "Oh...But he'll be better when he does see that Draco is fine."

"What? Harry's old enough to hear this and beside it's not like we're hiding anything." he said sitting up. "Harry, you know that you wouldn't care what we do, right?"

"No, I don't care. But still Ron." Harry said as he stood up.

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, he will be better once he sees him. Honestly, I would have reacted the same way. To us, Draco is our Harry."

Blaise had finally made it outside and now he ran full speed to the field. He was panting slightly, but to him, it didn't matter.

"While I agree that Harry is plenty old enough to be hearing about sex, I doubt it will make him comfortable to have his best friends talk about doing that with each other."

Luna looked at her and smiled, "I see..." she said then gave a small sigh. "Now what?" she ask.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, we got it clear. No best friend sex talk. New subject please?" he said taking a seat in a chair that was near the bed.

Ron fell back on the bed, laying down. "Whatever. I don't know.... But if you do get a tattoo Harry, make sure it's not a butterfly." he said.

Pansy smiled and hugged Luna close. "Well, is there anyone special you want to tell now? We already told my friends."

Blaise got to the pitch and saw Draco's broom lying in the middle of the field. The box containing the balls was open and lying a bit away from it was an immobile Bludger and a Snitch. He walked over and put it away.

Hermione giggled. "I'm sure Harry would get something more dignified. Maybe, a Dragon?"

Luna blushed, "Well, I'm sure that Harry already told Ron and Hermione...And well...The only person I can think of is Ginny and Neville but you don't like Ginny." she said still blushing knowing that they're really isn't anyone to tell.

Harry smiled, "A dragon? Haven't somebody already made a rumor that I had one?" he ask.

"I think so. Wasn't it somewhere in your chest or something?" Ron laughed. "More than likely you'll have a snitch...."

Pansy cocked her head to the side and pretended to think. "Then . . . we'll go tell Longbottom then."

Once everything was where it was supposed to go, Blaise took Draco's broom and mounted it, flying towards the infirmary.

Hermione smiled inwardly. _No need to tell them that Draco is short for Draconis and that that means Dragon._ "A Snitch would be nice too. Gold and Silver." _hint hint?_

Luna smiled and nodded, "Let's go." she said knowing that Neville would be happy since he's with Seamus and they can finally have something to talk about.

Harry thought on that. "Maybe....And actually the dragon isn't a half bad idea." he said. "But I've got time to think that later."

"Yeah, true." Ron said. "I don't know what I would get if I get a tattoo."

Pansy nodded and dragged Luna out of the common room. "Any idea where they might be?"

Blaise finally found a window leading into the infirmary and stepped in through the open glass. Madame Pomfrey looked at his disapprovingly but he just grinned sexily at her. She blushed and walked away, leaving him alone with the blond in the bed. He walked over and set the broom against the wall, sitting on the bed with Draco in the same manner as Pansy had. "Dray?"

Hermione nodded and looked down at herself. "Where would you guys get them, anyway?" she asked, roaming her body with her eyes.

"What time is it now?" Luna asked as she thought about it.

Ron smiled as he look at Hermione. "I know where you can get one." he said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron!" he said sitting further back in his seat.

Pansy looked down at her watch and said, "A little past 10."

Blaise frowned when Draco didn't stir and he sighed, making himself comfortable next to the blond. "I guess you need your rest, but you don't mind if I talk with you, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, can you get your mind out of your pants in the day, at least?"

Luna thought about it, "Maybe in the north tower?" she said. "I hear that he and Seamus hang there sometimes."

Ron shrug, "What?" he ask.

"If you open your mouth one more time about sex then I'm out." Harry said.

Pansy nodded and ushered Luna out of the common room. "Ah yes, I had heard that he and Longbottom had gotten together. How peculiar that even though he's surrounded by gay couples, Potter doesn't realize how much he loves Draco."

"Well, Dray. You have no idea how scared I got when Pansy told me what happened. Just the thought of my little Prince being hurt killed me."

"Forget that. One more sexual comment and he's out of this room."

Luna thought about that then shrug, "Well...actually for some reason many of us have kept it a secret from him...." Luna said. "And I have no idead that Draco would have feelings towards him."

"What? Oh, come on!" Ron frowned looking at both of them. "Fine! I won't."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Good. So what do you guys want to do?" he ask.

I would understand that. Potter and his lackey, Weasely, don't seem to be very supportive people. Glad they have Granger for that though, that girl will set them right," she said with a firm nod. "And Draco has been in love with Potter since I can remember. It was always masked as hate, though. "

"But, I'm glad you're safe now. I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend. Honestly, you prat! I thought you had fallen on purpose, just so you wouldn't have to face Potter again. But that's not like you, is it?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "Well, dinner starts in half an hour. So we have until 6:30 to do something. And I actually wanted to visit Draco again."

Luna thought about this and smiled, "I see....Well If only Hermione knows then she can help." Luna said. "If it makes them both happy then why not ask for some help."

Ron smiled, "Food. Okay well, how about we make our way down and see what is down there while we wait."

Harry smiled, "It's always about food for you....and that...." he said his smile fade in the end.

"Well, we should have a meeting and discuss how we'll get them together."

He softly stroked the pale hand in his grasp and looked down. He gasped and help up the hand, peering closely at the back of it.

"Well I'll be . . . you got a True Love's Kiss, Draco. How in the bloody hell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. "Well you two can go down to the Great Hall. I'll go check on Draco. Besides, I have to patrol with him and I want to make sure that he'll be able to handle it."

Luna smiled, "I think that is a great idea." she said as they start heading up the tower.

Ron frown, "You're leaving? To go see him?" he asks.

"Oh come on Ron. She is patrolling with him so she should go see him." Harry said getting up as well. "I'm serving anyway so let's get going."

Pansy nodded and climbed the stairs, looking for Longbottom and his boyfriend.

"Hm . . . wonder if Potter has the other butterfly to this one." He traced the marking with his finger. "Merlin . . . I hope you get what you want, Draco."

Hermione nodded and hugged both the boys, kissing Ron on the lips and Harry on the cheek. "I'll see you both at the Great Hall then." She waved and left the room, making her way to the infirmary.

Luna looked around the north tower than saw the two boys talking. "Hi, Neville!" she said.

Ron gave a sigh as they exit the room and making they're way out the common room. "So want hang after dinner once Hermione start her patrol?" he ask.

Harry shrug, "Sure. I have nothing to do. What do you want to do?"

Pansy looked at Longbottom snuggled up in Finnegan's arms. Figured that Longbottom would be . . . well .. . .the bottom. In the relationship, that is.

"Hm . . . . since you're unconscious. . . I suppose you wouldn't mind my petting you, would you?" asked Blaise mischievously, running a hand underneath Draco's shirt, his fingers skirting over the smooth skin underneath.

"Stop right there, Zabini. I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't appreciate the gesture," said Hermione, walking into the room and pointing an accusing finger at the darker boy.

Luna raised an eyebrow seeing them smacking each other's lips than cleared her throat to present their presence.

Ron shrugged trying to pretend like he wasn't sure. "I don't know...Maybe go wonder around." he said.

"Alright. Sure." he said as they go down the steps. "So....I think you have an addiction."

Pansy only smirked coyly when the couple sprung apart with a blush. But Finnegan quickly took the smaller male into his arms, hugging him protectively when he spotted Pansy. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Finnegan. Like I would come all the way over here just to hex your boyfriend."

Blaise pouted and let go of Draco, crossing his arms across his chest in a put-out manner. "You're no fun, Granger. I was merely comforting him with my familiar touch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and seated herself on the other side of the blond. "I'm sure there are plenty of instances in which you and Malfoy have been able to familiarize each other with your touch."

Luna smiled as she hugged Pansy then turn to Neville. "Guess what? Me and Pansy are dating." she said.

"What do you mean addiction?" he asked turning to him. "Have you been talking to Hermione?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I haven't but you do. All you've been thinking about is sex. Don't think I can't hear you in the Great Hall while we're eating." he said. "Even Ginny told me that she can hear you two."

Pansy wrapped an arm protectively around Luna, just like Finnegan had done. She pecked Luna's cheek quickly, confirming what her girlfriend had said. Finnegan and Longbottom looked at them mildly surprised; the smaller one had his mouth open in shock. "Surprised?"

Blaise grinned sexily and shrugged. "What can I say? Draco is very hard to resist. And very fun to explore."

Hermione laughed and looked up into his equally brown eyes. "Yes, I'm sure he is. Now if only Harry could see that."

Luna blushed and looks at the two boys. "We just got together today." she conform them and was feeling awkward by the silence.

Ron snorted. "I don't have a sex addiction." he said as they came to the finally staircase.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. Don't you hear yourself?" he asks. "You've been trying to have sex with Hermione all day."

Pansy nodded when the boys sent her curious looks. No, she would not harm Luna. Yes, she treasured the blonde in her arms.

"Well. . . congratulations, Luna." said Longbottom, releasing himself from Finnegan to try and hug the Ravenclaw. Pansy released her hold on Luna, allowing Longbottom to hug his friend.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "So . . . you are on our side. Finally realized that Potter is useless without our Draco on his side?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "While I do concede that I am on your side, I don't think that Harry is quite useless without Draco . . . but anything, for Merlin's sake, ANYTHING is better than Ginny."

Luna hugged Neville and smiled, "Thank you." she said than Seamus when he opened his arms.

"Well....I...Wait, Ginny told you that she listens?" he asks disgusted. "I need to talk to her. Even Hermione told me that."

"Well, you're setting a bad example to her." Harry said. "You're giving her ideas and I don't think you'll be happy with that"

Pansy eyed Longbottom warily, making sure he made no sudden movements while approaching her. His extended hand made her stiffen, but the slight, if not nervous, smile on his face made him look completely harmless. She slowly placed her hand into his larger, warmer one and they shook, feelings of apprehension and wariness disappearing. Pansy even managed a smile for him.

He scowled. "Oh right . . . the Weaselette. Can you believe that she's slept with three 7th year Slytherins? Disgusting, really. I had to spend the night with Draco just so that I didn't have to be in the same room with her and her conquests. Have you any idea how horrible it is to see your dorm mate's bed move when you know who's the one riding the snake behind those curtains? Absolutely horrible."

Hermione grimaced at the mental picture. "Thank you, Zabini. Really, I needed that," she said sarcastically. She looked down at the unconscious boy between them and reached up to slightly run her fingers through his hair in a motherly manner. "I am well aware of Ginny's activities."

Luna saw the difficulty in Pansy and releases her hug from the boy, "So how long have both of you been dating?" she asked going back to Pansy and took her hand.

Ron frown remembering what Hermione said and wrinkle his nose. "Yeah....Your right...Hey I have something to tell you but I can't really say it with people around." he said feeling awkward again as they stood in the door of the Great Hall.

Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?" he asked.

Pansy sat on one of the many window seats that littered the castle windows, pulling softly at Luna's hand so that she could sit too. "Yeah, I heard that it was recently, but how did that start?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at how Hermione handled Draco. It was a lot like how Pansy handled him. In a motherly way. "Well then, pray tell, why haven't you informed your precious Golden Boy about his wandering girlfriend. I would imagine he'd be the first person you'd tell."

Hermione frowned and continued her hair stroking. "I . . . I didn't want to hurt Harry. He's had so many things happen to him already, I couldn't possibly add this burden."

Luna sat down next to Pansy as she listened.

"About a couple of months." Neville said as Seamus wrapped his arm around him again. "People are just barely getting over it."

"I'll tell you later." Ron said as people were starting to come down stairs. "I don't think with people around would be a good idea."

Harry crossed his arm as he look at Ron. "Is it something I won't like?" he asks. "Or is it something about Hermione?"

Pansy nodded, wrapping her arms around Luna. "I suppose it might take longer for us, since I'm a Slytherin and she's a Ravenclaw. At least you two are from the same house."

"And you think keeping secrets from him would be better. Bloody hell, Granger! You're supposed to be the smart one!"

Hermione continued to frown, her eyes misting over slightly. She knew she was wrong in her decision, but she couldn't help but want to protect Harry. She stopped running her fingers through Draco's hair and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Mmn . . . don't stop, that felt nice, Granger," said Draco sleepily, his eyes fluttering in the dimness of the room. The sun was safely set behind the horizon and there were only a few candles lighting the room. "What time is it?"

Luna nodded at Pansy comment. "It's true. People were already staring at us. Its...kind of uncomfortable..." she said looking down.

"Yes...it's true." Neville said remembering the stares from when they started dating. "But you shouldn't care what people think. Just forget what people think."

"No, it has nothing to do with Hermione. And don't get any ideas about it between us." he said as they head to the table. "And...I think it is something you won't like."

Harry continues to eye him. "I already don't like it." he said as he took a seat next to him. "But I guess I have to wait then...."

Pansy sighed and looked out the window as the last of the light left. The torches on the wall were already magically lit and stars were starting to come out. "We can ponder over how much of a hell we'll have later. Right now I think we should head down to the Great Hall. Dinner will start soon."

Blaise looked down in surprise at the awoken Draco. He lay down and placed a hand on his forehead, making sure he wasn't running a fever or anything. "Dray, are you feeling okay?"

Draco nodded, swatting at Blaise's insistent hand. "I'm fine, Blaise. No need to mother-hen me. I've had worse than broken ribs before."

Hermione looked down at her watch and saw that it was dinnertime already. "We should get down to dinner. Draco, are you well enough to join us in the Great Hall?"

Luna nodded noticing how dark it got and got up. "Yes, your right." she said and smiled at Neville and Seamus. "Care to walk with us?" she asks.

Neville shrugged as if he wouldn't mind then turn to Seamus.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So if you guys paid attention to the password, '**Y**oung** A**cademics **o**n **I**ce'. You should actually realize that it's the word yaoi. Lol me and my two best friends created this word since we don't like saying gay or yaoi out loud during school hour so we created this word! We always code this everywhere we go now and it always make us laugh…

Um, yeah well, I am just saying but I'm not playing Neville or Seamus… I feel odd playing those two for some reason. So how's curious of how Harry would react to the news he's going to get? And the True Love Kiss?? …lol yeah my friend created it and she thought it'll be perfect to what the plot would lead to. So I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Maybe….next week? On April?? We'll see….

-Gazing Fire Within My Eyes


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Happy Spring break!!! well if your still in spring break.... I just started and i wanted to out in a small spring break update while i am free before mid terms; which wish me luck!! lol I have some new harry potter story in the end of the chapter! :] so this may involve you to leave a review of it. Enjoy the chapter!! :]

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Exactly. Now let's eat!" he said when the food appeared in front of them and he started putting everything in his plate.

Harry gave a small smile as he started grabbing some food and put it in his plate then started looking around. "Hermione isn't back yet."

Pansy wrapped her arm around Luna and looked over at the pair of boys, thinking that it would be the best since they were all heading down anyway.

Blaise took Draco's hand and helped him into a sitting position. "Yes, I feel rested enough for that. Besides, I'm starving and I missed lunch. Let's go, and Blaise. Please get an elf to take those to my room," he said, pointing at his broom and Quidditch gear. Hermione frowned. "As happy as I am to see that you are well, Draco, I don't appreciate you using the elves for your own personal needs."

Blaise waved his hand in dismissal. "Not every elf wants to be save, Granger. Just let the poor things be, you antagonize them too much." He snapped his fingers and the same elf from the kitchens the night prior appeared. "Take these to Master Malfoy's quarters." The elf took the possessions and nodded, disappearing with a pop. "Now, let's go to dinner."

"Still, I think that house elves have been brainwashed into thinking that they have no other roles than the ones they play now. As an active member and president of S.P.E.W., I say that-"

Draco shook his head and fixed his robes over his school uniform. "Enough, both of you. I want to get to dinner before we have to make our rounds, if you will."

Luna waited when Seamus nodded and he took Nevilles hand as they started walking. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist. "...hmm...they don't talk much...." she said as she followed behind them.

"She'll be back soon. I won't be worried. She can handle yourself. Remember when she froze Neville." he said with his mouth full.

"And socked Draco in the nose." Harry said smiling. "...Yeah I guess your right..."

Pansy shook her head. "No, they aren't very talkative. But then again, we will probably be all wrapped up in each other anyway, right?" she said with a grin.

Blaise took Draco around the waist and started leading him out. "Don't worry, Dray. I'll make sure you eat."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why do you two act like that if you don't love each other?"

Draco looked back at her and shrugged, relaxing in Blaise's hold. "We have to give off the image of the perfect couple. It's apparently Blaise's plan to make people jealous. Who he's aiming for, I really don't know though."

Luna smiled as she heads down the stairs. "Yup." she said.

Ron continues to eat when he saw his sister coming and sat next to Harry. He put down his fork and lean forward to get a better view of her. "Ginny, you and me need to talk." he said.

Ginny turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow. "About what? I haven't done anything." she said then turns to Harry. "Hello."

Harry smiled back. "Just ignore him. He's been over thinking all day." he informed her.

"No, i have not." Ron said smacking Harry in the arm.

Pansy walked down until the four of them were at the entrance of the Great Hall. Logbottom and Finnegan continued to their table, not minding the female couple. Pansy sighed and looked down at Luna. "So. . . . do we say goodbye for right now or are we going to shock even more people by sitting together?"

Draco found that he was getting a headache at Blaise and Granger's insistent bickering. But he also found it nice that they were getting along enough to sound like friends instead of enemies.

"No, I'd rather think that making Potter jealous would be a more effective approach!"

"No, no, no, no! Harry is impossibly dense. He would never fall for that. Dropping subtle hints would be more effective."

Draco growled. They were nearing the Great Hall already. "Would you two stop planning how to make Harry Potter fall in love with me and hurry to the food!?"

Luna looked down, "I think sitting together is a bad idea, even though I would love to sit with you." she said. "And I don't like saying good-bye." she looked up at her.

"Well, whatever it is, I didn't do it and don't listen to what people are saying." she said glaring at her brother.

Harry turn to her, "What are people saying?" he asked putting his cup down and was curious.

Ron smiled, "Yes, what are they saying?" he asked hoping she would say the truth then having him to tell.

Pansy sighed again and held Luna close. She dropped down to give her a fierce kiss, her body shivering with suppressed emotions. "Well then," she whispered when she pulled back. "Let's not say goodbye and just say, "Until later." And we'll be able to see each other across the hall, won't we?"

Blaise looked over at Draco then Granger. He smiled sheepishly and hugged the blond tightly. "Fine, I think we can come to a truce as accomplices, can't we, Granger?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Very well. We'll go with the jealousy/subtle hint approach."

Draco rolled his eyes, but was glad that that was the end of their conversation. "Good, now let's go in. I'm starving and watching Pansy and her new girlfriend make out isn't helping me much." He said, pointing at the two girls still at the entrance.

Luna nodded, "Yes we would...Wait for me after dinner?" she asked still close to Pansy.

Ginny took at both them feeling herself blushing. "Well...I kind of been spreading the words about what happened yesterday night...." she said. "Oh, by the way Harry. Me and Lavender are going to be doing homework in the library so i won't be able to join you."

"Alright. Me and Ron were actually planning on wondering around. He, too, has to tell me something." he said then remembered something. "Hey, can you please not listen to your brother and Hermione doing it?"

Ron spitted the juice he was drinking and turn to them. "I was supposed to tell her that." he exclaim. "Ginny stop listening to my sex!"

Pansy nodded, kissing her once more. "Of course." She looked up and saw her two best friends, followed by . . . Granger!? She gaped at them openly.

"Honestly Pansy. Close your mouth, it's not becoming of the Slytherin Princess," said Blaise with a small smirk.

Hermione stepped up to the group, nodding at them. "Pansy, Luna, how nice to see you both. If you'll all excuse me, I have to get to my table." She turned to Draco and smiled. "Remember that we have to meet at the base of the stairs after dinner."

Draco nodded and waved her off to her friends. Once she was gone, he turned to his own friends. "Pansy, Luna."

"Draco." she said softly then turns back to Pansy. "I'll see you later." she reached up and gave her another kiss then turn to walk over to her table.

"Ron! Shhh!!" Ginny blushed as she look at him wide eyes. "Can't you keep your voice low? If it bothers you that much...then I will."

Harry smacked Ron in the back of the head, "Tell the whole world. Oh, Hermione is coming." he said noticing her walking they're way.

Ron rubbed his head and turned around. "Hey there Herm." he said. "What took you long?"

* * *

**Authors Note**: So, yes. This is a pretty short chapter by hey! I updated twice in one month so that is a plus. :]

I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to post a short story of Harry Potter. It is a comedy, lemon, one-shot. Contain mostly all characters because I started it right after the war. It's called, "Who Wouldn't Get Drunk In Hogwarts?" hope that sounds interesting to you guys because it was fun writing. I am missing a small piece so I either gotta find the paper where I wrote it or retype that small section. Hehe, this story is has a cover so I'll put the link either on my site of on the story. But its rated R for both cover and story lol

As well, since I'm watching New Moon right now, I wanted to also let you know.... I'm in process of a harry Potter cross-over with Twilight. I'll post more info of the story in the next chapter :]


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**: Hello, I'm gonna leave an extra chapter before i start school tomorrow. I organized the story and I hope you would like this. Someone left a review asking for it to be more organized and i was like.....hmm...alright...i'll give it a try.

SO, the story i said i was going to explain here. My twilight and Harry potter story is on the end of the 7th book of deathly hallow and the end of Twilight saga Eclipes. Harry wanted to escape everyone after the war and ask Ron and Hermione if they can go someone before returning back to school. Before they left Harry invited Draco along thinking that he need to get away from people as well and they all depend on Hermione to find a great place to visit until Harry and Ron mouth slip a bad joke and she punish them by taking them to the word visit. Forks. But when they arrive they hoped to be a normal muggle until they been the Cullens and the Packs....and theres some limes, yoai, yuri, but its all in process. lol

Now, go read this chapter. its very good. and make u want to read the next chapter.

* * *

Pansy looked at the pair of boys and smiled. "Draco! I'm so glad you're feeling better!" she said, walking over and hugging him tightly. She blinked away the tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you, you git!"

Draco smiled and hugged her back. "Well I'm sorry I worried you. I promise not to do it again." He turned to the open doors and felt his stomach growl. "Now can we get a move on? I want to eat."

Blaise chuckled and rewrapped his arms around him. "You're always so adorable, Dray," he said, leading his "boyfriend" and their female friend into the hall and towards their table.

Hermione walked over to her boys, kissing Ron and hugging Harry. "Nothing much. I was just visiting Draco, and he woke up, so we brought him down to dinner," she said, motioning the boys and girl coming in. She smiled coyly when she saw what a possessive hold Blaise had on Draco.

Ginny looked over the three to see Malfoy with Zabini and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to them?" she asked.

"He was in an accident." Harry told Ginny and continues to eat as he turned away from the couple. "Guess you were right…he's doing well...."

"Looks like it." he said rubbing his head than hugged Hermione. "It must have been a torture being with those two."

Hermione started stocking her plate. "No, not really. They actually make a very endearing couple. And for some reason, Draco seems to be more civil when his boyfriend is around," she said, watching Harry carefully from the corner of her eye. She needed to collect 'information' to see what they were working with before Blaise and her could make any plans.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned to Hermione, "Civil? What do you mean by that?" he asked as he rose for his cup and took a sip.

"It means that he likes to make it public. You know, so that every people can see everything." Ron said smiling as he grabs bread and took a bit out of it.

"We'll, I think me and Harry know that alright." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother and her blush was already gone.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, that's exhibitionism. I meant, he acts kinder and doesn't seem as uptight when Blaise is around. That's what civil means. Honestly, Ronald. Do you always have to make everything seem bad?"

Ron shrug, "That's how I am…" he said with his mouth full when suddenly all of it disappeared and was replaced with dessert.

Harry smiled grabbing some pudding, "You learned all that by one visit, Hermione?" he asked before putting a spoon full in his mouth.

"Harry what is that?" Ginny asked seeing something different in his left hand. "Did you burn yourself?"

Hermione, slightly miffed at the fact that her chicken was replaced by pie, took a bite of the sweet and soon forgot her annoyance. "Yes, I did. He's especially docile when Blaise cuddles him. I suppose he likes being held, because Blaise does it all the time, and that seems to calm him down." She looked over when Ginny spoke, and looked down at Harry's hand.

Harry pulled his robe over his arm as he held the pudding and shrugged, "Yeah, I did. I was trying to remember something from potion but I messed up." He said trying to think of something fast. "But I'm going to see Madame Profery later so she can heal it. It's nothing to worry about."

Ginny frown as she trying to look at his hand but he won't show it behind his robe. "Aw, see you need to pay attention more." She said looking up at him than reach up and kisses him. "You are bad at potion."

Ron gagged in his chocolate cake and rolled his eyes. "Yes, he is." He said turning away from them.

Hermione didn't like the fact that Ginny was all over Harry, but she was working on fixing that. She took out her wand and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote a quick message and tapped it with her wand again. The parchment folded itself into a paper bird, and it flew over the heads of all the students, heading towards the Slytherin table.

Ginny smiled as she grabbed a bowl of grapes and took one, "Ron, you're an odd one. I don't understand how we're related." She said then turning to Harry and offered him a grape. "Open!"

Harry turned to Ginny looking at the grape and felt his face heat up then opens his mouth. "Thank you." He said chewing on the grape.

Ron laughed as he watched them then turns to Hermione. "You won't embarrass me by feeding me, right?" He said turning to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, like you need me to stuff your face. You do a fine job of that on your own, love."

Ginny giggles, "That is so true." She said hearing Hermione.

Harry laughed as he grabbed a grape. "Watch what you say Ron." He said smiling and put his left hand under the table.

Ron ears turned red and ignored them as he continues to eat the cake. "Shut up."

Hermione laughed, happy to spend time with her family away from home. She bent over and kissed Ron's cheek.

Ginny smiled leaning against Harry as she grab more grapes and hand one to Harry, but didn't put it in his mouth. "Sorry if I embarrass you." She said looking up at him.

Harry took it and smiled, "its okay. I know you didn't mean it in that way." He said. "So you're going to the library?"

"To study?" Ron asked turning to them. "You better be only studying."

Hermione perked up at the word 'Library' but frowned when she realized they were talking about Ginny. Ginny. . . .when had she ever stepped foot in the library?

Ginny glared at her brother but smiled at Harry, "Yes, I am going. Why?" she asked. "I thought you'll be with Ron."

"Oh, I am. I just wasn't sure if that's what you said." Harry said grabbing his cup to take a sip. "Hopefully you're back at the common room when I returned."

Ron turned to Hermione and frown. "…let's hope not." He whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, coming closer. "Not if she doesn't want to face his wrath," she whispered back.

Ginny smiled enlighten by his comment. "Hmm…Wait for me if I'm not there?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Sure." He said leaning in and gave her a kiss.

Ron rolled his eyes hearing them. "I hope he does wrath her." He said.

Hermione didn't know whether to feel pleased or shocked. For one, Ron agreed with her. But on the other hand, that was his sister! Oh well, I guess family doesn't matter if you're doing the wrong thing, does it Ginny? She just nodded to her boyfriend's statement.

Ginny heard a rustle behind her and she turned than her mouth opened, "Wow, they're being more civil now." She said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and his eyes widen. He saw Draco kissing Blaise and for once he didn't know what to say, yet his feelings weren't disgusted.

Ron turn to Ginny turn turned to the direction they were staring at. "Blimey." He whispered. "Civil you say he is?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hair line, and she gaped at the couple. I thought Draco didn't like to kiss people!! And then, What in the bloody hell is Blaise doing!? "T-that's not what civil means," she said with a blush, as even from this distance, she could see the pink tongue Draco slipped into the kiss. Oh my . . .

There was a long silence in the Gryffindor table. Ginny simply watched and prayed that it would help her with a god dream tonight while she turned away from the table.

Harry was still looking at Blaise with a glare than turn to his pudding and scooped a big chuck than shoved it in his mouth. "Slytherin's these days…" he mumbled to himself.

Ron turned to Harry than to Hermione, "You said that he hates kissing in public." He said.

Hermione was still in shock at seeing the intimate moment. She shook her head clear of yaoi-fan-girl thoughts and looked over at Harry, who looked like he wanted to kill the pudding he was stabbing his spoon into. She smiled softly. Well, at least I know that Blaise's plans for a jealousy attack actually work. "He doesn't. . . .but I suppose that he likes Blaise enough to disregard his usual manners. I wonder where he went though." she said, looking after the long gone Slytherin.

* * *

Draco sat down and smiled when Pansy started talking animatedly with her friends. He turned to Blaise and leant against him, frowning when he caught sight of the Weaslette with Harry. "Stupid girl," he muttered dimly.

Blaise looked down at Draco and smiled at his pout. He wrapped his arm around him while the other piled his plate with food. "Don't worry, Love. You're much more attractive than her." He place a kiss on his head to prove it

He blushed and looked up at his friend. "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you, Blaise?" he asked softly.

Blaise was taken aback by how hurt and broken his friend sounded. He frowned and cursed Potter to the deepest level of hell for doing this to his proud prince. "Because Potter is your soul match. I just know it Draco, you have the proof on your hand."

He frowned like a scolded child and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the broader back behind him, forcing Blaise to sit with a leg on either side of the bench in order to I the blond. "There are only a rare few who actually find their soulmates, Blaise. Most people never find them in all of their lifetimes."

Blaise smiled and reached over to feed Draco a strawberry. "I'm confident you'll find yours in this one, Dray"

Draco shook off Blaise's words and continued eating his dessert.

Blaise caught the bird flying towards him and raised an eyebrow, opening the message and reading through it. Meeting discussing HarryxDraco problem tomorrow, by the lake. 12 o' clock, sharp. He chuckled and looked over at the Gryffindor table, nodding at expectant brown eyes.

Draco looked at Blaise. "What's that?" he asked, signaling the note.

Blaise shook his head and stuffed the note in his trouser pocket. "Nothing you need to worry about. You think we should cover up your 'tattoo'? Some people might notice it."

Draco looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

Blaise nodded and reached over, tapping Draco's hand with his wand. Bandages appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around his hand, effectively covering his mark and making it seem like his hand was injured. "Are you still set on giving up on Potter?"

Draco nodded, resting his head back on Blaise's shoulder. "As soon as I find the right time to confess, I'll give up."

"But Draco, you can't! Granger and I are this close to making him fall for you!"

Draco laughed a harsh, humorless laugh. "Please! He's wrapped around her little finger!" he said, motioning to Weaslette. "And I'm sure I'll be on the bottom of his list if he ever does break up with her."

"Draco, please don't talk like that. It's not like you, you're always so sure of what you want. This side of you is scaring me."

Draco shrugged and stood up, drawing the attention of some of his housemates. "Can't help it Blaise, it's what I've become." And even though it was completely against him to kiss someone who he didn't love romantically, he bent down and gave Blaise a deep kiss. Draco pulled away after a while, staring down at the breathless and panting Blaise. He smirked, proud of his accomplishment. It was only rarely when Draco could reduce the other boy to this state. "I'll see you later, I'm going to wait for Granger outside. I suddenly don't feel very hungry." And with another quick peck to the swollen lips, Draco moved away and out of the Great Hall, ignoring the eyes that followed him.

Blaise could do nothing but stare after the boy, wishing that no one noticed his hard-on.

Draco sighed as he sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase. This was where he was supposed to meet Hermione after dinner anyway. He looked out at the night sky through the open door leading outside. He felt a blush cover his cheeks as he remembered what he had just done. And in front of the whole school too.

* * *

Ginny tried to hide a smiled turning away from Harry and called Lavender so she can speak to her. "Oh my gosh, did you see that?" she whispered to her.

Harry was still eating furiously as he ignore everyone than stopped midway from putting the spoon in his mouth and finally wondered why he was mad. Yes, that kiss was disturbing but it shouldn't irritate him that much. He turned back to the Slytherin table after hearing Hermione and didn't see Draco anywhere.

"Maybe he went to get ready for Blaise." He said getting a new piece of cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There you go again, Ron. Thinking about sex."

Harry didn't feel like eating so he put his spoon down and wanted to leave, "Hey, I'll meet you guys in the common room." He said.

Ron turning to him, "You're leaving already?" he asked. "We're almost done. You can wait a few more minutes."

Hermione looked at Harry with compassion. "Oh, let him go Ron. Harry needs rest as well. Besides," she said, whispering this part to Ron. "Let him have some time before you tell him about Ginny."

"Thank you." He said to Hermione as he got up than turn to Ginny. "I'll you later tonight." He bend down and kiss her before he left the Great Hall.

Ron frown, "It won't be fun telling him." He said as he watches Harry leave. "I mean, if my sister is doing…that when she has Harry… Then I'm glad I told him, but I can tell it'll hurt him."

She nodded. "Of course it will hurt him. But it's for the best, don't you think? And it's better if he's told by his best friend, than if he heard it from some stranger."

Ron gave a sigh, "Yeah your right… I might as well head to the common room now since it's empty." He said pushing his plate away.

Hermione pouted. "But Ron, aren't you going to wait for me?"

Ron smiled, "Don't you patrol after dinner?" he asked wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I do, but dinner hasn't ended yet, so I can still spend some time with you."

Ron smiled as he kiss her, "Well, wanna go somewhere? We don't have to have sex, but maybe just kiss?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "That sounds like a good idea."

Ron smiled as he kisses her again, "Alright. Let's go?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and stood up, taking Ron's hand. "Okay, let's go, before I have to come back to start my patrol."

Ron stood up as he smiled and head out of the Great Hall together. "Now where to…" he said as he tries to think of a place.

"Well, there is a small alcove with a lovely view of the lake on the second floor," she said with a smile.

Ron smiled as he head to the stairs. "But we won't be looking at the view." He said.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, we shall not be looking at it."

Ron smiled as they reached the second floor and look for the room. "Hmm…where was that alcove…"

Hermione dragged Ron to a window that had a widow seat and sunk into the wall so that it was hard to see inside. She dragged him in, wrapping her arms around him.

Ron smiled as he sat down and lean in to kiss her deeply in the lips. He wrapped his arm around her as well and added his tongue to the kiss.

Hermione melted into the kiss and sighed. It was moments like this that made her life worth while. She loved Ron, and was glad that they had finally gotten together. She kissed him back vigorously.

Ron kissed her as he played with her tongue in her mouth and pulled her close to his body. He contained himself from her like he promised and simply wrapped his arm around her and placed her in his lap.

She felt herself being settled on Ron's lap, and she made herself comfortable, grateful that he kept to his promise of not touching her.

He kissed her back enjoying every seconds of it and simply held her. He brush a stand of hair off her shoulder while placing his other hand in hers.

Hermione sighed softly again into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair while to other one held onto his hand.

Ron continues to kiss her lips than moved him down her cheek to her chin and settle on her neck. He kiss her neck softly making sure to not leave a mark, but he tried his best not bit her once.

While she didn't want to seem like she was hurrying things along, she glanced at her watch. Oops. . . time to go. "Ron . . . I have to meet up with Draco soon."

Ron groan as his head fell on her shoulders and held her tight, "Now?" he asked looking back at her.

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron tight. "Yes, now. And you should start making your way to the common room. It's almost curfew time."

Ron groan as his head fell on her shoulders and held her tight, "Now?" he asked looking back at her.

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron tight. "Yes, now. And you should start making your way to the common room. It's almost curfew time."

Ron groan against as he look at her, "But this was so good." he said. "And I restrain myself quite well!" he exclaims as he try to distract her.

"Yes, you were a very good boy, but I have to go now. You get yourself to the common room now, Ron or I'll be forced to deduct points. I am Head Girl after all, and you being my boyfriend will not get you out of trouble," she said, wagging her finger at him.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Fine, but you have to get off me first." he said giving her a soft smile.

Hermione blushed but nodded, getting off her boyfriend's lap. "Now, don't forget to talk to Harry." She said, starting to take him back to the stairs. They stopped at where the stairs changed and where the grander one led down to the first floor.

Ron smiled as he followed her than frown at the subject. "Great....Yeah I won't forget." he said than gave a sigh and kiss her one more time. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and kissed him deeply. "I'll see you then. Let's hope that Harry doesn't take it too bad."

Ron nodded, "Bye." he said looking at her one last time and started heading up the stairs. It didn't took him long to get the Gryffindor tower and said the password to the Fat Lady than entered to find Harry sleep in the couch.

* * *

Lavender nodded, wiggling on the bench with suppressed squeals. "Merlin, that was freaking HOT!" she said, placing her hands on her face to try and calm down. "Did you see his tongue!?"

Ginny smiled as she nodded knowing very well that Harry was next to her and knew he would be mad if he heard them talking about it which was much of a pain. "Now it's on for tonight." She said.

Lavender grinned almost evilly. "It is sooo on. Do you think Blaise will tell us more things about him and Draco?"

Ginny smiled as she nodded, "I do hope so." She whispered to her. "We better get good information."

When Harry left, she turned to Ginny. "Why are you still with Harry, Ginny? I thought you had said he slowed you down? Have you even gotten him into your bed?"

Ginny gave a shrug as she saw him leave. "He is…But it does help with popularity. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with the _Choosen One_?" she said turning back to Lavender. "And the bed thing…I have an idea."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, and what exactly do you have planned?"

Ginny smirked, "Well I had a Christmas gift I wanted to give him, if you know what I mean." She said then gave a false sigh. "But I think I might give it to him early."

Lavender laughed, and to everyone else it sounded like a cackle. "Oh, Ginny. You're so daring! I'm sure Harry will love finally having a woman's touch."

Ginny giggled, "Least I'll be the first to take his." She winked at her. "Oh, for once I am so excited to finally do it with him." She exclaim as she think about it.

Lavender smiled. "Just remember to make it seem like he was your first as well."

Ginny smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Of course. He's already mad that I've been listening to Ron and Hermione…" she said. "I mean…damn, I think I have to act like I don't know anything."

Lavender giggled. "Don't worry, Gin. You can pull it off. I mean, how many people have you fooled already into thinking you were a virgin when you took them to bed?"

Ginny smiled remembering than giggles, "Too many to count. But it's Harry… It's a shame having to trick him." She said giving a sigh. "But at least we're finally are going to do it. I've waited for so long and it was hard just trying to make him feel something."

Lavender patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin. There is no way Harry will be able to resist you. Besides, who else is going to attract his attention?" Ginny smiled and shrug,

"Nobody that we know of. I mean, he has no interest to anyone and I can tell." She said smiling.

Lavender looked around at the emptying Great Hall. "Hahahaha, I just thought of the funniest thing!"

"What did you thought of?" She asked turning to Lavender.

Lavender turned to Ginny and smiled. "I just imagined Blaise and Draco going at it, but then Harry replaced Blaise in the picture."

Ginny laughed, "Oh my… You know that would be very hot." She said trying to imagine it. "But sadly it's an imagination we can't make happen since Harry hates Malfoy."

"Or can't we? After all. . . Polyjuice can make anything happen, no?"

Ginny thought about it and she gave a smirk. "That is the greatest idea ever, Lavender! Imagine that....I wanna make it happen." she said turning to her.

Lavender nodded. "I can get someone to gather the ingredients. The only drawback is that it takes a month to complete, but it should be done by the time we get back from Christmas break."

Ginny frowned, "Aw... Well, I guess I can wait....." she said as she thinks about it. "Yeah...maybe a late Christmas gift." she smiled again.

She looked around and saw that almost everyone was gone at this point. "I think we should leave already. We have to prepare for tonight."

Ginny nodded noticing too, "Right." she said getting up from the table. "Let go."

Lavender nodded and stood up, walking with Ginny out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Luna got up from her table and looked around for Pansy, but couldn't see her. She frown as she started heading out the Great Hall and looked around once more before heading to her Ravenclaw common room.

Pansy finally sat up from looking underneath the table. Stupid Blaise, making her look for his badge before telling her that it was still in his pocket. The ass. She looked around and saw that Luna wasn't at her table. She frowned and stood up, saying goodnight to Blaise and walking over to the Entrance. Luna wasn't there either, and she frowned, heading towards her own common room.

* * *

Draco dropped his head into his hands, trying to will away the guilt that he felt at kissing Blaise. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. After all, Blaise was extremely talented with his mouth. But knowing that the one he had kissed was his best friend instead of someone he loved. . . he didn't like that feeling.

Draco looked up when he heard twittering. He looked down at the floor, where a small, little blue bird peeped at him. He blinked and held out his hand, surprised when the bird jumped in his hand. He smiled and pet the soft feathers with a finger.

"Well aren't you an adorable little thing?" cooed Draco at the bird, who sang to him happily. He recognized this type of bird. It was a Veela Soprano. They were beautiful creatures, much like the Veelas, but they also had a mean streak. And, this particular bird loved to sing.

Harry excites the open door and stopped when he heard a bird sing. He followed it, which was also the way he was going, than stopped when he saw Draco sitting there on the steps.

"Why are you alone, little one? Where's your family?" The bird's song turned sad, as if communicating with Draco his grief. Draco nodded and continued to pet the bird. "I know what you mean. Family is a fickle thing, isn't it? They only keep you when they need you." The bird twittered with agreement.

Harry watched him than frown at the mention of family and continues to make his way to the stair case and started climbing them while he tried his best to ignore Draco.

Draco looked up and saw Harry climbing the stairs. He frowned at the boy's attempt to ignore him. He 'hmph'ed and turned back to the bird, but was surprised when the Veela Soprano flew from his hand to fly to Harry.

Harry continues to climb the steps when suddenly the bird flew right in front of his face. He jumped almost losing his step than gave a sigh, "Go back." He whispered to it as he remembered himself squishing the butterfly. "I need to be alone."

When Draco saw that the surprisingly mad bird didn't move from Harry, he stood up and quickly climbed to where they were. He reached over and took the Veela Soprano into his hands, ignoring the boy beside him. "C'mon. Let's go find that flighty family of yours," he told the bird tenderly, walking away from Harry and outside without looking back.

Harry stayed where he was, frozen, after Draco grabbed the bird and left. He closed his eyes giving a deep sigh and continues climbing up the stairs to the common room. He took the long way which was fine for him and was glad to know that nobody was going to be there.

Draco walked out halfway to the lake, looking up at the diamonds glistening in the sky. "That was mean, you know. Making me get near him like that," he told the bird.

Harry said the password to the Fat Lady and walked inside the common room taking a seat next to the fire. He gave a sigh sitting back as he close his eyes as felt the comforting silence.

The bird looked at him with confusion. Draco sighed and sat down where he stood. "I love him, you know? He's a bloody git when he wants to be, and hates my guts . . . but I love him. You saw how he acted around me right? That's how he always acts." The bird sang a soft, melancholy song, sharing Draco's feelings of hurt and heartache.

" . . . and I don't know what to do. I mean, I have the True Love's Kiss, so that means my soul mate is out there. So I have to give up on Potter, right? That way I can find my soul mate, right?" he asked the bird perched on his knee. He twittered all sorts of musical notes, communicating with Draco and trying to comfort him. Draco laughed and rudded the bird's head softly. "Look at me, bothering you with my troubles."

"But, you are a very good listener, you know?" The bird chirped happily and jumped up and down on Draco's knee. The blond laughed and looked at the sky. "I want to call you something . . . but then that would make you mine, wouldn't it?"

The bird chirped again, telling Draco that he would be glad to be his pet. Draco laughed and nodded. "Okay then . . . how about Arbel?" The bird nodded happily, singing a happy melody.

Draco laughed and stood up. "Well, we don't have windows in the dungeons, so right now would be best to ask you if you want to go down with me and stay in the dungeons, or just accompany me in my rounds with Granger. It's about time we start them." He said, looking down at his watch.

Arbel flew to Draco's shoulder, showing him that he had much rather go with Draco and spend more time with his beloved master. Deep in the confines of the birds mind, he knew he had fallen in love with this blond human. After all, magical creatures were very receptive to emotions. Draco laughed and nodded, Vanishing the cage for another time. "Okay, let's go."

Draco turned back and started making his way to the school, chatting amiably with Arbel, who just sang in differing tones in response to what Draco was telling him.

Draco finally walked into the warmth that was the castle, and he went to stand at the base of the stairs, where he had met Arbel and had that awkward encounter with Harry.

"So . . . are you sure you want to be my pet? Veela Soprano's are very prideful creatures, I wouldn't think one would subject themselves to being a pet." Arbel just nipped him lovingly again.

He chuckled and took the bird from his shoulder, holing him close to his face so that he could see the bird's crystal blue eyes. "Why couldn't you be human? That way, I could enjoy your company better." He hesitated a second, then quickly kissed the top of Arbel's head. The bird fell deeper in love and he wished that he could make Draco's wish true.

Hermione walked down the stairs and saw that Draco was already there. She walked over and raised an eyebrow at the bird in his grasp. "A Veela Soprano?"

Draco looked up and saw Granger. "Yes, he is. Glad to see someone recognizes the breed. Potter saw it and thought it was just some common bird." He said, letting Arbel perch on his shoulder, much like the Golden Embrace had that morning.

Hermione smiled and looked down at the blue Soprano. The ones of this color were rare, most being a soft red or bright green. But this stormy blue was far better suited for the bird. "Well, Harry is not a very studious person. If he hadn't seen in a book, of course he wouldn't have recognized it."

Draco nodded and looked at Arbel. "Well, shall we go on that patrol now?"

Hermione nodded and led the way to the fourth floor. She and Draco would start at the 4th floor and go up, while the teachers on patrol tonight would take the 3rd down to the dungeons and the outside of the castle. Another group of teachers would do the towers.

Draco opted to stay quiet, enjoying the soft singing that Arbel was doing. It was light and flighty, making the atmosphere more relaxed than he would normally feel around Granger.

"So . . ." started Hermione pensively. They were finally at their destined floor and had started walking around, looking for trouble. "Can I talk with you? Without you exploding on me, I mean."

Draco laughed and nodded. "I promise I'll go easy on you, Granger." He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Hermione."

* * *

Ron gave a sigh as he looked around and found the common room pretty empty so he walked over to the chair next to Harry and grabbed pillow to throw at Harry.

Harry jumped when something hit him and looked around at stared at Ron, "What you did that for?" he asked.

Ron looked at him and shrug, "Just." he said trying to figure it all out in his head on what to say.

"Just?" Harry repeated as he looked at him. "Well then, thank you for waking me." he said then gave a yawn.

"I did have a reason." Ron said quickly thinking it was best to get it over with right away.

Harry sat up in his chair as he turn to Ron again and put the pillow back int he other chair, "About what?" he asked fixing his glasses. "You've been saying that you need to tell me something...so say it."

Ron frown as he lean forward in his chair, "Well, it's about Ginny...And I really, really don't want to upset you with this." he said looking at Harry. "And I know you'll be very mad as well."

Harry frown as he lean forward in his chair and focused on Ron, "What about Ginny?" he asked. "Is it what you said in dinner?"

Ron frown as he look at him and then glanced down, "Yes...kind of... Well... see… Earlier when you and Ginny were dating..." he said struggling to say it. "She kind of...was...um..."

"She was??" Harry repeated as he watched Ron. "Just spill it Ron! You're getting me worries and confused."

Ron cleared his throat as he shook his head. "She was cheating on you with some other guy!" he exclaim deciding to just say it. "I'm sorry...She was not just with someone but was also having sex with them."

"What? What guy? Who are them?" Harry said getting up at stare down at his friend not sure what exactly he was feeling.

Ron stared at Harry knew he was going to react like this. "Please, Harry, I just found out yesterday from Hermione." he said. "And I don't know who the guys are."

"Hermione knows too? How does she knows?!" He asked as he looks at him and heard his voice grew.

He frowns, "Well...she heard it from other people...and...they say that she's wasn't a virgin before you started dating her..." he said taking in his friends shouting.

"What the bloody hell?! And you let her listen to you and Hermione having sex?" He asked as he glared at Ron.

Ron frown at the last comment and stood up. "Now wait. I didn't even know she was listening. Do you know how disgusting that is to find out your little sister is hearing you having sex?"

* * *

Ginny was walking carefully down the hall looking around wondering where Lavender had gone to. She was afraid to speak incase a teacher can hear her.

Lavender saw Ginny rounding the corner and smiled, hurrying over to her. "Ginny!" she whispered as soon as she was close enough.

Ginny turned and smiled, "There you are. I thought I lost you." she said once she was near her. "Come on, the dungeon is this way."

Lavender nodded, following the red head down to the first floor.

Ginny looked around and smiled seeing nobody than lead her to the door that went under the school. "I found out the password yesterday. I did one of my usual visit," she winked at her friend. "and he was happy to give it to me. If we have time wanna visit him?"

Blaise wandered around the dungeons, carelessly, of course. Preying for a new sex victim not that they were lowered to anything lower than his full potential, and there was a lot of potential in Blaise.

Lavender laughed and nodded. "That would be a very interesting experience. And I've never had a Slytherin before."

He sweetly reminisced of the day before little kitchen adventure with his darling Draco. How delightful his body had tasted , dripping with honey.

Ginny smiled, "It'll be fun...though I've never done it with another girl..." she said softly than she heard footsteps. "Sh...wait..."

Lavender stopped short of the girl in front of her and strained to listen to what Ginny had. "What?" she whispered.

He lazily shuffled his feet feeling a hard on coming his way.

Ginny lean her head forward to see around the corner than smiled at who it was, "Its Blaise!" she whispered. "Come on."

Lavender almost imploded right then and there with amazement that they had caught the boy they had been looking for. She nodded and followed the younger girl around the corner, heading towards the distracted boy.

But his precious thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard girly whispering. He turned to spot someone.

Ginny smiled as Blaise finally saw them and walked over to his side, "Hello there Blaise." she said.

"Gryffindorks? What are you doing here in the dungeons?" He made it sound harsh as he stared at Ginny.

Lavender pouted in what she hoped was a cute way, and leaned over, trying to entice him with her cleavage. "Why, Blaise, that's not nice."

Ginny smiled brushing her hair to fall over her shoulder and moved close to him as she looked at him, "Yeah, be nice. We simply just wanted to have a few words with you." she said next to his ears.

"Yes, well we had a bunch of nice words yesterday." Blaise stared down into the cleavage. 'I've seen better' he concluded.

Lavender giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, that? We didn't mean it, Blaise. It was just for pretense purposes," she said, absolutely glowing when she realized where he was looking.

He stepped away from the eager batty eyelash girl. "And what purposes are those?"

Ginny frown slightly at her friend, which is getting more spot light, and moved close to him, "Well, we just have a few questions." she said trying to push him more to the wall.

He knew these girls were up to no good. And if they wanted a fuck they can sure forget it, especially the whore. "And what makes you thin I'll answer your questions.?"

"Well just to prove that we're very sorry, we want to invite you to the Room of Requirement. We'd be more comfortable there, no?"

Blaise took a swing of interest. "How? Are you going to surprise me?" Perhaps this was a trick perhaps not but a chance to shag wasn't going to go by unnoticed.

Lavender grinned at Ginny in victory.

Ginny smiled as she looked at her friend and turn back to Blaise, "No, of course its not a trick." she said leaning against him. "I'm sure you'll have fun with one of us...or maybe both." she whispered in his ear.

"Well then shall we go?"

Lavender latched onto his arm and nodded vigorously. "Let's!"

Ginny went to his other arm and smiled, "Of course." she said as she started heading him the way.

As he walked arm in arm with two girls, in any other occasion it might have been a pretty glorious day but considering one of them was a total bitch, he found himself half glorious.

Lavender was walking on cloud nine, latched onto one half of her greatest fantasy. She could die happily now.

It wasn't long before they arrived upon the seventh floor, and knowing the room of requirement fulfilled any tangible wish or a room he deemed this night was going to be quite interesting. He pulled closer on Lavender.

Ginny frown seeing him moved close to Lavender, but simply took a deep breath and knew where the goal was for this to bring him here.

Lavender was really just about ready to explode, but she didn't want to get Blaise dirty . . . not yet anyway. She volunteered to summon the room and walked down the hall three times, thinking about the room they wanted. She opened the door when it appeared and looked in. There was a comfy room, with a blazing fire, a table full of alcoholic drinks and a large king sized bed. Oh yeah.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So how is this chapter with it being in order? Leave a review and if you like it like than I can try and do this on the next chapter. It took me a long while to get it like this but since someone request it I gave it a shot. I don't mind trying to organize it, but my friend was going to organize it and add more details to it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys for not updating so soon! I've been a little distracted. I knew I had to update but things got caught up but here it is. Chapter 10 was suppose to be longer but I'm missing two scenes! Two scenes! : ( So I gotta see if my friend, who plays Hermione, Draco, Blaise and sometimes Giny/Lavender, if she has the missing scene. If not than I guess I got to try and rewrite it...

But Please enjoy this chapter and review! 

[p.s this does not start with the ending of ginny/lave/bla- but they come back as you read one.]

* * *

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes at the unexpected use of her first name. Then she realized that Draco was trying to accept her, much like she was doing with him. She smiled and continued on with walking. "Thank you, Draco."

"So was there something of importance you wanted to discuss?" he asked, watching as Arbel flew ahead of them, exploring the castle he hadn't been in yet.

"Depends on what you consider to be important, but yes . . . I believe this is fairly important."

He raised an eyebrow at the evasive nature of her answers.

She sighed and knew she couldn't really put this up any longer. "It's about Harry . . . and your feelings towards him." Draco stopped abruptly and looked at her wide eyed, unconsciously clutching at his bandaged hand.

"What about that?" he asked, his voice shaking. He cleared his throat and continued walking, trying not to notice Arbel's concerned chirp. "I have the same feelings for him I've always had."

Hermione frowned and saw Draco reverting back into his indifferent shell. "I know, Draco. You don't have to hide it. You can trust me with this."

Draco looked at her with a critical eye before he accepted that she wanted to help him.

Harry took a deep breathing knowing that was true, yet he couldn't shake it off. "Was that all?" he asked.

Ron looked at him, "Mostly, yeah." he said. "Look, I've accepted the fact that your dating my sister, but considering this...I don't know what to think of both of you being together." he said. "Have you two...?"

At his almost invisible nod, Hermione smiled again. "So . . . now that we both now that you're in love with Harry Potter . . . do you want help to try and get him to notice you romantically?"

Draco blushed at the blunt way Hermione said everything but shook his head. "No . . . not really. I plan to give up on Harry, actually."

Harry look at him bitting his lips than shook his head, "No, we haven't..." he said remembering what Ginny wanted to do on Christmas while he went back to the chair. "I can't believe she did that..."

"Well...I don't know what to tell you Harry...Its up to you on whats going to happen now...But I must say that I'm not proud of her by this and its really difficult of even telling you all that considering that your my best mate."

Hermione gaped at him like she couldn't believe her ears. "Give up on Harry! Are you mad, Draco!"

Both Draco and Arbel looked affronted by that question. "Of course I'm not mad, Hermione. I'll have you know, I'm perfectly sane aside from a small obsession I have with chocolate Snitches. But that's beside the point."

Hermione stored the information about chocolate Snitches somewhere in the depths of her mind, concentrating solely on this matter at hand. "Draco, you can't give up on Harry."

Draco pouted and crossed his arms around his chest, eyes glancing around to make sure there was no trouble. "And why can't I? I deem it necessary for my mental and emotional health that I forget about Harry and my feelings for him. I can't stand this pain anymore."

Harry let his head fall back on the chair and took another deep breath. "You know...Being truthful, I couldn't find myself happy with Ginny." he said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he wathed him from where he stood.

"It just didn't feel right." He said looking at Ron. "As much as I like Ginny...It just wasn't what I thought it'll be between us. I mean, there's nothing wrong with your sister..."

"Except the fact that she's a slut." Ron mumbled as he sat down in a couch nearest to him.

Harry glared at him, "Ron." he said in a angry tone but he couldn't help and let it slide. "...We're done."

"Really? Your going to break it?" Ron asked sitting up in his chair more and looked at his friend.

"Yeah... She isn't being truthfull with me and...well... I'm really not much like her..." he said trying to think straight.

"Is it because of the soul mate thing?" Ron asked looking at Harry's left hand. "Ginny doesn't have it, huh?"

Harry shook his head, "No, she doesn't. And I didn't even other asking her if she has it" he replied. "or look at her hand to see that stupid butterfly."

Hermione felt a stab of pain hit her heart at the forlorn and heartbroken look on the blonde's face. "Draco . . . I know it's hard. I can imagine so. But . . . you can't give up on Harry yet. Not when Harry is about to break up with Ginny and Blaise and I have joined forces to help you."

Draco looked at her and suppressed the urge to laugh. "Really? You two joined forces?" he asked. He had to admit, that bit about Harry and the Weaslette breaking up sounded very damn good, but he knew that there was no chance in hell that he was going to win Harry's heart. And he told her so.

"Draco, don't be so negative. You are one of the most desirable people in the school, if not THE most desirable. Harry would be crazy to not fall for you," she said as they climbed to the 4th floor.

He rolled his eyes. "You forget, I'm gay and he's not. Besides, he thinks I'm with Blaise. And he practically ripped my head off at Blaise's not so innocent show of affection last night."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I had heard about that. Which brings me back to this night's dinner. Draco, why did you kiss Blaise?"

Ron frowned as he listned, "Well...is there anyone that you think might have the silly bug?" he asks. Harry thought about it as he turned to the fire and think about that question. "No...there is no girl that has ever caught my eye..." he said. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Really? How about a girl outside of Hogwarts? A muggle?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "...Nope...No one.." he said than it got silent as they think.

Draco frowned and looked over at her, Arbel perched on his shoulder and peeping shrilly, as if jealous. "I . . . I told you already. I'm giving up on Harry. So what if I kiss my supposed 'boyfriend'? Even if I don't love him romantically?"

"Then it's true? You only kiss those you love romantically?" she asked. They had stopped completely now, and she was looking at his blank silver eyes in concern.

He nodded absently, his gaze trained on her shoulder. His fists clenched and he fought the tears worming their way in his eyes. "Is it . . . is it because my parents are Death Eaters? Because I'm a Malfoy?" he asked brokenly. Hermione saw the tears and her heart broke just a little more.

She reached over and hugged the boy to her, worried to note that he was not resisting, and instead clutching at her tightly.

"Is that why I'm suffering so much, why my love is so impossible? Because of who I was born to be?" he asked, crying now. She hugged him close, trying not to squash the bird on his shoulder.

"No, of course not, Draco. You don't deserve this, and it's not your fault," she said, running a hand through his hair. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the stairs they stood close to.

Ron turned his eyes to Harry than looked around the empty common room, "Has Ginny come back from the library?" he asked.

Harry shrug barely even paying attention and forced himself to turn away from the fire, "No, I haven't even noticed..." he said than stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

Ron watched him walked over to the excite and quickly stood up, "Hey, Harry?"

He turned before he stepped out, "Yeah?"

"Uh...When you break up with Ginny...Can you not tell her where you got the info from?" he asked looking at him.

"Oh... Yeah, of course." Harry said than turned and walking out of the common room and walked down the hallway, thinking. He walked down the halls as he took a deeo breath than stopped and lean against the wall. He closed his eyes as he took a deeo breath than hit the wall as he cursed quickly and started walking again down the 4th floor till he came to a stop to when he saw Hermione hugging Draco.

"It'll be alrihgt, Draco, I promise you," she said, continuing to stroke the golden, silk strands, jealous that her hair wasn't this gorgeous. She looked up and saw Harry staring at them. Uh-oh.

Draco, oblivious to Harry's presence, just allowed himself to be comforted, his tears staining Hermione's robes and his body shaking with sobs. "I just want to end this already."

"What are you guys-forget it." Harry said seeing Draco crying and he focus on Hermione. "How come you kept it from me? Why didn't you tell me she cheated?"

Draco jumped and whirled around, his teary eyes landing on Harry, who was more busy paying attention to Hermione. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached up to wipe at his face vigorously, leaving red marks on his face from rubbing the material too harshly.

Hermione didn't know whether to tend to Harry or Draco first, but seeing as how Draco was obviously the most distressed, she handled him first. "Draco! Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself. Your skin's too fragile!" she reached over and pried his sleeves away from his face. "What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked, looking over Draco's face to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

Harry frown watching them, "I'm talking about Ginny. Look Ron told me everything. And we're throw once I talk to her, but i wanna know where you heard all this from." he asked trying to ignore how she was attending Draco.

She sighed once she realized that she would have to talk about it here. There was no way she was leaving Draco alone; who knew what he would do. "It's all around the school. I only found out recently because I saw her exiting the Ravenclaw common room myself. I'm sorry, Harry." Her hands were still holding Draco's, but she was looking at Harry now.

Draco pulled himself closer to Hermione, trying to hide himself behind her without making it look too obvious. He was already feeling frightfully ashamed that Harry had caught him crying. Harry of all people!

"What? When was this?" he demanded as he heard this. "You know that I don't listen to what people say."

Hermione frowned and allowed Draco to hide completely behind her. She could just about imagine what this conversation was doing to him. "Well maybe it's time you did, Harry Potter! You'd save yourself quite a bit of trouble! As far as I know, Ginny has been doing this since her third year. I only recently found out about the rumor a week ago, and have been gathering information until the night before last, when she exited the Ravenclaw common room. I told Ron today."

He was feeling panicky, looking at Harry over Hermione's bush of brown hair. He didn't know what was wrong with him, acting like a coward. He didn't need to hide behind Gryffindors! But . . . .Harry had seen him at his weakest. He felt himself deflate again and Arbel cooed at him softly.

Harry turned to Draco when he heard a small noise like a bird than went back to

Hermione. "Fine. If that's what you think." he said between his teeth and turned away. "I'm out of here...Hope you have a great vacation."

Hermione frowned and walked forward, leaving Draco a short way behind. She reached over and grasped Harry's shoulder. "Harry!"

Draco felt like he was intruding on a private friend moment and he turned away as well, heading towards the other end of the hallway.

He shock off her hand and looked down as he try to control himself, "I don't need your pity Hermione. I don't need it from you or Ron." he said.

Hermione felt hurt at the comment, but shrugged it off. "It's not pity, Harry. I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I think I can take care of myself, have been most of my life." he said than started walking again. "I see that you've become great pals with Malfoy. Don't let Ron see you."

Hermione growled and yelled after him, "His name is Draco!" She crossed her arms across her chest and turned around, starting to look for Draco. How dare he? How dare he tell her that! As if all she had ever done for him had never mattered! She tried to hide the hurt and angry tears when she finally found Draco.

Draco was resting on a window, watching as Arbel flew happy circles outside. He really didn't feel like caging the bird, but he was so insistent in being near him. He heard footsteps approaching and saw Hermione. "What happened?" he asked, noting her tears.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he continue to walk and head a different direction from the Gryffindor tower and just wanted to be far away.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she saw the room and felt like it was home. She than try to figure out what to do since Blaise wasn't falling for her, which was the first and she wasn't enjoying the rejection.

Blaise looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. These girls were definitely up to something. But since when did Blaise Zabini pass up the opportunity to have alcohol and sex? "Very nice," he said, walking into the room.

Lavender smiled and walked after Blaise dreamily. "So is it to your liking?" she asked, re-attaching herself to his arm.

Ginny walked over to a table as grabbed three glass and fill from with vooka than hand them to each of them. "Maybe we can do something to make it more comfortable." she said.

Blaise accepted the drink and looked at the red-head with amusement. "Oh, and that would be?" Levender didn't like how his attention was suddenly diverted to Ginny. She glared at the girl.

Ginny smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him, "Anything that you would like." she whispered in his ears.

Blaise resisted the urge to push her away when he recognized that this was Draco's enemy. Instead, he smiled and drank his drink in one shot, ignoring the burn in his throat. He was going to need much more than that to force himself to sleep with this witch.

Lavender glared at her again and drew Blaise into a longer kiss, tasting the vodka in his mouth. "Well, what do you say we make our way over to the bed, hm?"

Ginny grinned her teeth as she followed behind them and drank the whole drink in her cup. She quickly grabbed the liquor and brought it with her as she sat on the bed next to Blaise, opposite from Lavender. "Comfy?"

Blaise took the bottle from Ginny and discarded his cup, drinking from the bottle instead. "Very," he said after a long drink. Lavender stared at him in amazement. He drank it like it was water!

Ginny walked him then lean forward as she licked his cheek where the drink ran down his mouth. "Hmm...So Blaise..." she said softly moving closer to him.

Lavender, not to be outdone, pressed herself against him, draping a leg over his and moving it between his legs. "Will you tell us something?"

Blaise felt the press of her breasts and the hands that Ginny roamed over him. While he still needed far more to get drunk, he had to admit that the feel of another body wasn't unwelcome. After all, he was a sex addict. "That depends on what you want to know."

Ginny smiled as he ran her hands across his chest, "Oh, they're just some silly questions." she said. "Would you something else to drink? There is a lot to choose from."

Blaise looked at the table and summoned several bottles with his wand. When the bottles were set up around them, he turned to look at both girls. "Okay, I'm ready for your questions." He said while finishing off the bottle of Vodka in his grasp.

Lavender was still amazed at all that Blaise could drink and felt like this was going to be the best night ever. "Well, we'll start small first. How is Draco Malfoy in bed?"

Ginny smiled as she grabbed on of the bottles that was near her and took a sip. "Please tell us...Maybe show us?" she winked at him.

Blaise chuckled and observed the girls. So they were that type of girls, hu? "Well, needless to say, Draco is amazing in bed."

Lavender's body hummed in pleasure at hearing that. "Oh is he?"

"Explain." Ginny try to encourage him as she watched him, wanting more information.

Blaise chuckled, starting on his bottle of whiskey. He was notorious in Slytherin for being the biggest drunk. He could drink for hours! "Well . . . he knows how to move, and where to touch. He lets out the most delicious sounds when you lick his neck and he can give head like no other!"

Lavender felt her face flush and her nether regions flame up. She squirmed against Blaise, trying to quell the fire that burned her.

Blaise smiled and wrapped an arm around each of the girls. "Well, I usually like to get head. But a good fuck is nice too. I'm not very picky, but so far, Draco hasn't lost to anyone. I can't imagine that there's a better sex partner in the world better than Draco."

Lavender blushed and tried to think back on the last time she had given anyone a blowjob. Ron had been one of them, but it had only been once, and they hadn't gone any further than that. But she wondered if she was good enough to give Blaise one.

Ginny lean closer to him, her lips almost near his as she moved her hands lower, "So you and Draco are for real? Deeply in love with each other?" she ask.

He shook his head. "No, we're more like best friends/fuck buddies." He took another swig at the whiskey and felt the beginnings of lightheadedness. He was starting to get tipsy.

"So . . . there's someone else that Draco likes?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she took a sip herself, "And you don't mind?"

Blaise shook his head again. "I love Draco, but like a brother. I wouldn't want him hurt, but I don't wanna marry him either."

Lavender thought this over and felt that her fantasy about Harry and Draco could be even more of a reality now. Ginny and her really needed to start on that Polyjuice potion. Speaking of . . ."Do you have any Polyjuice potion?"

Ginny turn to Lavender, confuse at the sudden question, but turn to Blaise and wait for his answer.

Blaise was taken aback by the question too, but had to concentrate to answer the question. Did he? Of course, every Slytherin had a batch for emergencies. He just so happened to have three flasks in his robes right now.

"Yes, I do actually." Lavender grinned and squealed. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Ginny smiled, "May I have one?" She asked so happy, now, that Lavender asked.

Blaise finished his whiskey bottle and opened a tequila one. "Why would you need a Polyjuice potion?" "Do you like role-play when you have sex, Blaise?"

Ginny giggles, "Because we sure do." she said. "And we need a quick batch right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and do you girls intend to role-play right now?" Lavender smiled and pressed herself closer to him, her hand wandering down to caress just under his belt. "If you want us to."

Ginny looked at her than back at him, "We've done it before so it wouldn't be a problem now." she informed him as she started kissing his neck.

She quickly undid Blaise's belt and pulled it out of the hoops. "Let's play a game, shall we? I'll be Draco, Ginny will be Harry, and you can do us both."

Blaise looked at both of them with surprise. "Wha?" he thought about it a moment longer. Well . . .he did have both Draco's and Harry's hair (Harry's for when Draco was feeling extra horny and wanted to be serviced by "Harry"). Did he want both of them at the same time? "Sure."

Ginny smiled as she removed her lips, "Great. Not only will I be Harry but i will finally be him getting his first sex." she said glowing.

Blaise smirked. Not if you think about it, Weaslette. Draco's already had Polyjuiced Harry. "Then, Ladies. Shall we get started?" he said, extracting two flasks from his robes. He gave one to each, then took out two separate bags. One held golden strands while the other held black ones.

Lavender grinned, giddy in anticipation. Her fantasy was coming true! She would have all three men! And she was going to be one of them!

Ginny smiled as she sat up and took the flask than reached to grabbed Harry's hair. "Oh, what a night this is going to be..." she whispered as she looking good as the color changed than drank from it.

Lavender watched as Ginny turned into Harry and she looked down at her own potion. She dropped the hair into it and saw it change green. She drank and wondered why it tasted like apples before she herself started changing. Blaise watched both girls change and his pants tightened. Both males looked good in school skirts, he noticed as he saw that the girl's clothes were still on the guys.

Ginny wiped her mouth as she than notice her hand and turn to look at Lavender but saw Draco. She gasped than placed her hand on her forehead and felt the lighting scar. She smiled, "So where do we start?" she asked turning to Blaise.

Blaise lay back into the fluffy pillows like he was the king. He smirked at the two of them and motioned with his wand. "Take each other's clothes off."

Lavender shivered in pleasure and looked over at Ginny/Harry. She nodded and reached pale hands and grasped onto the robe.

Ginny turned to Lavender, but only see Draco and that made her forget about the fact that this was also a lesbian experience. She started unbuttoning Lavender shirt off and touched the bare chest. "Hmm...You feel so soft." she said.

Blaise smirked again and made himself comfortable, enjoying watching "Draco" and "Harry" strip each other.

Lavender had taken off the robe and was done unbuttoning the shirt. She saw the tan muscular chest and blushed, feeling an odd tightening in her panties. But why . . .oh, that's right. She had a penis now. She reached over and licked the exposed collar bone.

Ginny moan as she closed her eyes and moved her head to the side. She felt her hands to go Lavenders skirt and start to loosen them while she was doing that she felt something hard. Ginny moan against and rubbed against that tightness in her skirt.

Lavender gasped and bucked into the firm hand. Who knew having a penis felt this good! She ripped off the rest of Ginny/Harry's clothes, leaving only Ginny's panties. Against them she could see Harry's straining cock. Fuck! It was huge!

Blaise wasn't so surprised to see "Harry's" cock. After all, he had taken the potion before and had fucked Draco with that same dick, but then again, he was much bigger than the Golden Boy. After all, he was black (grins).

Ginny looked down at what Lavender was staring at then her wide widen as well.

"Wow..." she said than turn to Blaise and went over to him. "Do you like it big, Blaise?"

Blaise smiled and grasped "Harry's" dick through the lace panties. "I like them any size. After all, it's me who's always the top, so this doesn't really matter."

Ginny moan at his touch and smiled, "Well, I wouldn't mind let you take he control."

Lavender reached over and cupped Blaise's erection through his pants. Her eyes widened as she felt the size of it. Oh Merlin . . .would it fit?

Ginny watched her friend and glared at her than turn to Blaise than press her lips against his. She hoped that this Harry can impress him more than the Draco since it would be a challenge.

Blaise, although he knew these two were sluts, felt much more comfortable now that they held the appearance of Draco and the Golden Boy. With his wand, he made the rest of their clothes disappear. Now all three of them were completely naked.

Now that her paler hand was touching the real thing instead of through clothes, she felt just as overwhelmed. It was fucking huge! It was long, thick, hard and black.

She moaned and bent down to lick the head.

Ginny eyes widen as she saw how big Blaise's penis is and she felt herself being more turned on. "Would you like to do something to me?" She asked him.

Blaise groaned as "Draco's" pink tongue lapped at his erection. Fuck . . . it felt like the real Draco's tongue . . . just with none of the skill. He looked over at "Harry" and saw that he was left with nothing to do. He smirked and motioned to "Draco". "Blow him."

Lavender, who was busy working on the monster that was Blaise, had heard the command and got instantly harder. OMG! Harry was gonna blow Draco!

Ginny turned to Lavender but only saw Draco and only Draco. She smiled as she moved toward him than bend down and placed her mouth in the already hard erection than started sucking on it. She moan as the taste of it and than started play with one of his sakes.

Blaise looked down at the two sex kittens and grinned evilly. In real life, he knew he would never have this. Draco was too possessive, and would never allow him to play with his little toy if he ever got him. But he was glad that he had the opportunity now. And he could make them do whatever he wanted.

It was an odd sensation to have one's penis sucked. But it felt so damn good that Lavender couldn't blame boys anymore. No wonder they loved it. She gave up momentarily in her quest to swallow Blaise's monster and turned to Ginny/Harry's neglected erection instead. She moved them so that they were in a sideways 69 position and started sucking off Ginny/Harry.

Ginny moan from the sensation below and sucked harder in her mouth while also licked around his penis. She felt like heaven at the thought of Draco doing this to her and even thought this is not the real Draco Malfoy, it was enough to satisfy her.

Blaise let the room provide him with a bottle of lube and he poured a small amount in his palm. He spread the smooth substance over his dick and hissed at the sensations. Watching "Draco" and "Potter" going at it was sexy. And he serviced himself with his own hand as he watched the hot display.

Lavender didn't know whether to feel pleasure in what they were doing, or in the thought that it looked like Draco and Harry where doing it. She deep throated the dick in her mouth and reached up to play with the balls adjoined.

Ginny groan as she was just about to play with Draco's head with her tongue than started moving her head up and down, along with her mouth.

Blaise didn't feel like blowing his load yet, so he stopped pleasuring himself and grabbed the lube bottle again. He poured decent amounts into his hand and coated the fingers of both hands. He kneeled beside them and reached over, having plenty of access to both their behinds. With lube coated fingers, he rimmed the entrances to both "boys".

Lavender felt a large but warm, slippery finger at her butt. The finger circled her for a little while and finally sunk into the ring of muscles. She moaned at how good the intrusion felt. Maybe she'd try anal with other partners.

Ginny groan again feeling something enter from behind and she moved her lips so that it was moving against both of them.

After making sure that they could handle a finger each, he put in another one. He felt his cock strain at how good both of their insides felt. He would definitely enjoy fucking both of these sluts. Especially while "Potter" would be fucking "Draco".

Lavender abandoned the cock in her mouth and moaned, pushing against the fingers in her. Oh yeah, she wanted this bad.

Ginny sigh as she felt the Draco below her let go of her and was upset cause she was

really enjoying it so she reached over and grabbed hold of the erection than started rubbing it while also moan when another finger went inside her.

Blaise inserted the third fingers in them and started stretching both holes, preparing them for him. It would still hurt them, but then they wouldn't be raw afterwards. He wanted to fuck them already, but it would probably be hotter to watch them fuck each other first.

She didn't very much like the stretching sensation, but it wasn't very bad either. She just wanted to get some fucking done already.

Ginny moan at how he continue to put another finger inside but didn't want to show how much pain it was giving. She knew that it was going to be worth it, but she wants somebody inside her and now. "AHh...this is driving me crazy.." she whispered.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I forgot to tell you guys! I posted up a short story here, related to Harry Potter. I've gotten ready reviews but I think you guys would enjoy this story as well! Its called, "Who Wouldn't Get Drunk in Hogwarts?" Sounds interesting right? It has drunk people, party, weird scenes, hot scenes like yaoi, yuri and some straight things going on lol I had fun writing this and this was dedicated for my friends birthday. So go to my profile and look for it in my stories. R&R! See ya!


End file.
